


Spells,potions and constellations

by IdkifIshipphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 21,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkifIshipphan/pseuds/IdkifIshipphan
Summary: Dan and Phil magic au





	1. Chapter 1

In the normal world, things like this never happen. 

Sun witches are supposed to be with sun wizards and moon witches with moon wizards. Those are the rules for the magical world to function correctly, if not, the balance of this world would be lost and everyone would be in danger. 

The great powers must not combine and that's how constellations wrote it, and stars are never wrong. They tell our destiny and if it gets to change, then the rules would too, but that hasn't happened over more than a billion years. 

This is the most important rule for our world, it shouldn't be broken, because if it does, the consequences will forever change the guilty. 

All of our rules are absolute, because they were written in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you like this little introduction to this new story, I have many ideas for this :)  
> Also, my friend just started a YouTube channel and it would mean loads to her if you check it out, her user name is Stolentales, her link is my tumblr, thanks for reading :D


	2. A floating island

Phil had heard those words before, probably more than he would wanted to.   
He had been raised in the modern world to follow ancient rules, and it was hard to follow them sometimes.

"Yes dad, I know, alright?"  
"I just wanna make sure you remember before you leave." He shrugged

They were standing in the entrance before Phil entered the boarding room, about to fly to Crowley's school of witchcraft and magic.

Before leaving, Phil hugged his father and went on aboard. He thought about the idea of a wizards school in the sky, someone could just take the wrong plane and find out about it. He guessed it had happened before and a simple spell to erase memory would do. 

He looked for his seat inside, looking at rows of excited teens, telling legends about the their new school and magic.  
He finally found his seat, he saw it wasn't occupied 

"Not yet" he thought 

He sat down near the window while he could.   
Phil is a sun wizard, he was raised in a conventional sun house, his mom and dad were both sun wizards, so naturally he was born a sun child. 

The people who were born sun and moon were thought to be special and super bright, they were supposed to keep the order in the witchcraft world, because they were the strongest among all the witches and wizards. There were other kinds of magic as well, most of them related to nature. They all had the same abilities as to conjuring a spell or making potions, but each one of them also possessed a special skill related to their magical division. 

But Phil never felt special because he was born sun. He was thinking about all this while mindlessly staring outside the window, and he didn't realise when someone heavily sat down by his side. He turned around and saw a boy with brown hair and earbuds on. He supposed the boy didn't want to be bothered so he just turned around, trying to not interrupt his music. But a minute later he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um...hi, my name is Dan" he smiled at him  
"Phil." He extended his hand and Dan shook it.   
Instantly Phil's hand turned really cold.  
"Ouch!" Dan said, taking his hand back "what's your division?"  
"Sun" Phil said staring at my hand, the pain cause by coldness slowly started to disappear "you?"   
"Moon" he said quietly   
"Oh I see" Phil said 

They stayed quiet for some minutes, they heard as the pilot said they were about to take off and to bucle on.

When they were already up, Dan spoke up  
"I should've asked first, I'm sorry if I hurt your hand."  
"Don't worry" he shrugged "I hurt your hand too"  
They smiled to each other.  
"So was Crowley your first choice?" Phil asked  
"Well if Hogwarts existed, I would've picked that one instead"

They both laughed, the tension fading away.  
"I mean Crowley is like real-life Hogwarts so..." Phil said "I'm still nervous, I feel like I will mess up every potion."  
"I'm nervous too, I don't know anyone here."  
"Well you know me now." Phil smiled "And I could introduce you to the only friend I've got, so now you'll know two persons here."

Dan laughed softly, showing nice dimples that Phil liked.   
"Thanks I guess."

They continued to talk for a while and after that they fell asleep. Even if the flight was just for three hours, they had woken up early to take the flight and as soon as they closed their eyes, they fell asleep. 

They were woken up by a strong turbulence.  
"I guess we're crossing the barrier" Phil said and Dan nodded, holding tightly to the armrest  
"Yeah" he said with trembling voice "I hate flying in airplanes because of this."  
"It'll be over as soon as we cross." 

After Phil said that, the turbulence stopped and all of the students gathered around the windows, Dan looking outside over Phil's shoulder, careful to not touch him.

Outside, there was their school, from above there was not much to see, but the floating island was huge and it had small shops nearby to go and visit during free time.

After the airplane landed everyone went out, and while some small, but weirdly strong guys were taking their luggage out, a middle-aged woman walked towards the group of new disoriented students. 

"Hi and welcome to your first day at Crowley's school of witchcraft and magic."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :) I hope you liked it and thanks for reading (it will get better) :)


	3. Aurantium, Gronja, Flagrara and Porphyra

"I'm Mrs. Alaria, would you please follow me" she said it more as an order than a question. Dan, Phil and the rest of the group walked behind her, crossing the amazingly green and gigantic field. 

In front of them, there was the main building, a huge Victorian-like mansion, sorrounded by small towers almost giving the impression of a half-built castle.  
Dan admired the architecture of the place, impressed about the amazing mansion and the columns of stone that extended across the hallways. They entered the mansion, inside it was even more impressive. There was a main stair, which lead to other stairs that Dan imagined lead to more stairs. He instantly got tired of imagining himself using them. At the right side of the main stair, there was a big entrance with two wooden doors, the main dining room Dan assumed. 

At the left side, there was an arch that lead to an esplanade that was as huge as the green fields. They stopped there, Mrs. Alaria looked at all of them over her glasses. 

"This is your new home guys. We expect that you respect it and don't get lost because as you may have noticed, there are a lot of doors and entrance before getting here. If you look up, you'll see that the esplanade leads to every main classroom and to he field. You'll learn eventually how to move from one place to another, the main field has also many esplanades, smaller that's this one, but you don't have to worry about those until your last school year. " 

She stopped to look at everyone to see if someone had any questions. When everyone kept quiet, she continued speaking. 

"You'll be sorted in houses, yes like you read in those books." She said when everyone started murmuring, excited. "But our houses are different and the way you are chosen are also different." 

For the first time they had entered, she took out her wand, made a hand movement, and chairs appeared behind them. Also in the middle of the esplanade, a podium started to emerge, it had a plate full of rocks and a weak fire.

"Sit down please." She asked.

They did so, Phil looked at the upper corridors again and saw people staring to gather around. He guessed they were curious students, waiting to see who was joining their houses.

"Now, I'll call your names, you'll come here, pinch your index finger and let a drop of your blood fall."she smiled when she saw the new kids' expressions "Not what you expected right? But your blood is where the true magic is. Not your head. There will be four colours: green for Gronja's house, purple for Porphyra's house, orange for Aurantium's house and black for Flagrare's house. When the drop of blood falls, the fire will turn a certain color and that's the house you'll be joining. Shall we start?" She said and everyone nodded.  
Phil was nervous and he didn't know why. Maybe because he knew that him and Dan were going to different places, suns were normally orange and moons black. There was barely an exception.

"First, Pj Liguori"

His friend Pj got up from his seat, and stepped by Mrs. Alaria's side. She have him a small needle and he pinched his finger, not even making a pain expression.  
He let the drop fall and after a few seconds, the flames became bright green.  
A bunch of claps were heard, now there were more students gathered around and also in the upper floors.  
Mrs. Alaria told him to walk to the right stair, where a bunch of people holding green flags that had an owl printed as a symbol were waiting for him.

"Shane Yaw." She called next 

A quiet teenager stood up and did the same thing as Pj, but his flame was purple. He also walked to the group of people with a purple flag with a jaguar printed on it as a symbol. 

"Philip Lester." 

Phil tensed in his seat and Dan looked at him, giving an encouragement look. Phil walked to the podium, he didn't feel any kind of pain when he pinched his finger with the needle, which was strange since he was sensible to pain. He let the drop fall, and the second it touched the stones, the flame grew bigger and the orange colour was so intense that he covered his eyes. 

"Well it seems we have a sun here, and a powerful one." Mrs. Alaria said, looking at Phil surprised. "Go to the Aurantium area please." 

Phil walked to the group of people that were frenetic and with an orange flag, a fox printed on it. He was greeted with taps on the shoulder, warm smiles and shakes of hands. 

"Daniel Howell"  
Phil looked away from the people to pay attention to Dan. If his flame had gotten bigger, what would happen with Dan's?  
He awkwardly got into the podium and pinched his finger. When the blood touched the stone, the flame seemed to disappear, until the fire grew more in a messy column, the color was pitch-black, really intense dark. Then the flames went to their normal, peaceful state. 

"Alright" Mrs. Alaria said, the whole room had gotten quiet. "A powerful moon I see, join your house."

When she said that, the black house exploded screaming 'Flagrare' Dan was greeted the same way as Phil, a lot of clapping and 'congratulations'. Their black flag showed a proud wolf as their symbol. 

Dan and Phil looked at each other and smiled. They knew they were in different houses now, but that wouldn't stop them from being friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to describe the place (is kinda difficult to create a magical world that is not alike to Harry Potter :b)  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :)


	4. Doors tend to move

Phil and the new Aurantium house students started following Driss Asterio, a last year student that was in charge of giving a small tour to the new people. He was a tall and skinny guy, really white and with ginger hair. 

"Follow me this way, we don't want you to get lost, do we?"

They went out of the esplanade, back to the main stair. They got two floors up, the floors they left behind were big, more than they seemed. Finally when everyone was on the third floor, Driss spoke up. 

"This floor is all for us. I hope you memorised the journey you made and the door we are about to enter, because doors tend to move a lot. But don't worry, they only move in the range of the floor they are in." He smiled warmly at the new students "I remember when I lost the door, I had to sleep on the hallway and Mr. Flyer gave me detention." 

Someone on the group coughed.

"Yeah anyway, this is the door. To open it you get your wands and do this simple hand movement."  
He made a thunder silhouette with his wand, and the door opened slowly.   
"If you don't have your wands, you can ask someone for help or just die outside." 

After that he entered the door. Phil was impressed, the room was gigantic, it had couches to sit down, tables and even magic board games. In the middle of the room there was a circular fire, burning softly. It almost felt homely.

"Boys, your rooms are upstairs, girls your rooms are downstairs."  
"How is that possible?" A girl with messy short blonde hair asked   
"Everything is possible with magic" Driss rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. The he continued speaking "Your belongings are already over your bed, as well as your parchment with your schedule. If you have any questions you can tell me or any other third grader. Now go and look around if you want to." He said

The group de integrated, small groups of people started to form, leaving Phil alone. He sat down in one of the couches by the fire, he thought it would be a good idea to get up and look at the bedroom.

 

On the contrary, Dan's house was way more different. They went two floors up and to the left, lead by a guy named Marcus Hoot, he was cool but it was obvious that he wanted to be somewhere else. 

"Alright newbies, this door tends to move, so memorise it, otherwise you can sleep out here. Whenever you want to enter you take your wand and make an eye silhouette, like this."

He made the movement with his hand, and then the door was open.  
When they got inside, Dan was impressed. The place was huge, they had large sofas that connected with each other, making some sort of semi-square. They had shelfs and shelfs of books, they had round tables, and the place was illuminated not by candles, but by the sky. 

Dan looked up and saw that they were under the night sky, a full moon strongly shining. He felt like he could be confortable there, the place was big enough for everyone and there were corners that he spotted to sit alone, with no one bothering him.

"Umm last thing, your things are already here, also your schedules. You can't bring anyone from other houses inside and the symbol to enter here changes every month or so, I'll let you know. Upstairs for girls, downstairs for boys. You're free to do whatever you want now, tomorrow classes start so don't oversleep." Marcus said, and then he went to sit in the couch.

Everyone started to walk around, inspecting the place that would be their new home.  
Dan couldn't decide what to do, so instead of standing by the entrance, he went downstairs to look at the schedule and wondered if he would share any classes with Phil.


	5. Magical creatures' attack

Dan heard his alarm going off in the distance. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at his phone. 7:30.

"I can still sleep five minutes" he thought.  
The breakfast before classes was supposed to start at 8.  
He was falling back to sleep, when something pulled his duvet and jumped on his chest. He quickly sat straight on his bed and stared at the Imp that was now sitting on his bed.

"No time. Wake up" he spoke up with a high-pitched voice.  
"But..."  
"No but. Friend waits outside."  
"Phil?"

The imp nodded vigorously and left as fast as it came, laughing softly. Dan narrowed his eyes, he didn't know if he should trust an imp or not. Anyway, he was already awake, so he took his uniform and went to change. He notice that his two roommates were not there anymore.

"Why did they wake up so early?" He thought

After a few minutes, he was ready and went downstairs, looking behind him to catch a mental image of his house's door. 

He arrived to the main dinning room, where a lot of student were already sitting down, waiting impatiently to eat.

"Dan!" He heard a voice and then he saw Phil waving at him.  
Dan went to sit in front of Phil, smiling as he sat down.  
"Hi! How was your morning?" Phil asked  
"An imp woke me up, yay"  
"Well you were lucky, a fairy didn't pulled your ears at 5 am." Phil complained, playing with his napkin.  
"Wow you had it worse, I admit it."  
"Yup" Phil nodded as he smiled "which classes do you have today?"  
"Eeeer let me remember...Potions I, then Spells I, Basic history of magic, Astrology, Classification of living creatures and Latin I, you?"  
"We share four classes!" Phil said excited. Potions I, Spells I, Astrology and Classification of living creatures."  
"That's great! At least I'll have someone to be team with in case I need it."  
"I was going to protest but that's actually true."  
They both laughed and then they heard Mrs. Alaria asking for silence. When everyone was quiet, an old man with a pointy purple hat stood up.

"Welcome, students, to your new home" he spoke with strong voice "I'm Graham Holland, director of Crowley's school of witchcraft and magic . Here we expect you to acquire the necessary skills to continue your professional career. Before we begin, there's a rule that I'll like you to follow: You can come and go as you please. But do not go beyond the thirth floating island."

Everyone went quiet, he observed the students and smiled "That being said, you may eat" 

Out of nowhere, dishes full of food were in the middle of the table. Dan and Phil started to eat, in the table they met other two guys that were also going to their class, and Pj soon joined their table.

"Pj! Hey" Phil greeted him  
"I was chased by a goblin this morning" Pj sat by Phil's side  
"We were also attacked by magical creatures" Phil laughed "Oh, Pj that's Dan"  
"Hellooo moon" Pj said  
"Hi" Dan smiled, he wasn't very good at interacting  
"So I'll see you around?" Pj said "I have Classification of living animals." He stood up and left as fast as he arrived  
"He's very energetic" Phil said and stood up too "we should get going to class"  
"Yeah I guess" 

Dan and Phil followed a group of people who were going to Potions class, expecting their new profesor to not be a copy of Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Animi Libero

They entered the classroom, their teacher wasn't there yet, so the classroom became a mess. Dan and Phil didn't know what to do, they were surrounded by students who liked to talk loud and to enchant spoons to fight with each other, so they just sat down and started talking.

  
A few moments later, a tall teacher with a small hunchback and big eyes arrived. Phil imagined he would fit in a Tim Burton's movie. When he entered everyone went quiet, waiting for him to say something.

  
"Why is everyone so quiet? Aren't you excited for this class?" He spoke with a deep and raspy voice, good for ASMR, Dan thought.

  
"Well since no one is speaking, I'll introduce myself. I'm Idris Grell, more known as Mr. Grell. I have fame for being really strict, but not for being as serious and grumpy as Snape. So don't worry about that."

  
The vibe is in the room changed, everyone felt more relaxed.

  
"So instead of making those mundane and boring presentations, let's just begin with work, alright? You'll have time to introduce yourselves later." He smiled like the Cheshire Cat and turned around.

He moved his hand and murmured something, then books, parchments and ingredients started to fly across the room. Dan and Phil's table had now, besides the cauldron, a book of instructions, three spoons of different sizes, two parchments and different items.

  
Phil recognised gorgon's tail and mermaid's poison. Dan had no clue of what was going on.

  
"Let's see what you can make out of this." Mr. Grell said "I have given you the ingredients necessary for three essential potions. If you are able to do one, I'll be proud of you. That being said, good luck."

  
Dan looked around, there were students as clueless as him, but there were students who were already taking ingredients and putting them into their cauldron.

  
"Alright Dan, you have any clue of what to do?"   
"Nope. I have no idea what's in these flasks."  
"Alright, but you might know at least one of the essential positions?"

Dan shook his head, kind of ashamed.  
"It's okay, I know the position to counteract mind control. Is that okay?"  
"You're the brain right now, so tell me what do to and I'll do."

  
Phil smiled at him and pointed at the flasks.  
"We need two gorgon's tails, one gram of kitsune's tooth pouder, mermaid's poison and infusion of birch."   
"Dude how do you know that" Dan said impressed, opening the book to find the chapter to make their potion.  
"Well my dad said it was important to know so..."

Dan looked at Phil, he suddenly seemed more decay, but then he realised and tried to distract himself.   
"Let's see" Phil said, taking out his glasses to read.   
Dan looked at Phil while he read the instructions, he had to admit that Phil looked better with glasses on.

  
"That's what we need to do, seems easy." Phil looked up from the book and Dan turned his head quickly, like he didn't want Phil to notice he was staring. 

They continue mixing and making the infusion, then adding everything to the cauldron.

"Oh one thing, this potion is unique because we have to say a spell while doing it. It's simple, repeat: _Animi libero_  
" _Animi libero_ , okay seems easy." Dan shrugged. 

Both of them took the wooden spoon and started mixing everything together, careful to not touch each other. Phil nodded and they repeated the spell in a murmur at the same time. Suddenly the cauldron started expelling little golden sparks, it boiled and when they stoped mixing, Phil looked inside.

  
"It seems done to me"  
"And really well done, I'd say" Mr. Grell said, approaching to their table.

He looked at their potion, his eyes had a special spark. He glanced at the two boys, with a wide smile again.

  
"This is actually, the best Counteracting potion two students have made."

  
He looked at Phil, bend over and pointed him with a large and bony finger. "Sun" and then he turned to Dan "Moon."   
He smiled at them, then he stood up straight.

  
"Class! Time's Up!"   
Everyone looked up, complaining because they weren't done.   
"Leave your potions here and get out because class is over. I want everyone to bring an investigation about uses of Devil's claw and Blue False Indigo, because we'll use them next lesson."

  
They started to gather their stuff, and before Dan and Phil got out of the class, they saw the teacher pouring their potion into a small potion flask and staring at it in aw.

  
"He's sort of looney" Dan said when they were outside "how could he know our division?"  
"I have no idea but hey hey...best potion yet by students, that's great!" Phil was really excited   
"Well it's because of you so..."  
"Hey you helped me, you deserve some glory too."

  
Dan smiled at him and they walked together to their next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I was thinking of drawing the houses' flags and to post them in my tumblr (Idkifishipphan) would you like that? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Freedom

It was Friday, the end of the week, and Dan and Phil had met another people at their houses and classes. But they kept getting closer day by day.

"Hey we can go out for the weekend. The second floating island has some good pizza." Pj suggested. 

The three of them were walking to their last class: Basic History of Magic

"Idk man I want to sleep." Dan answered  
"I would like to go and look around, just to see what's there." Phil shrugged  
"So is that a yes?" Pj said happily  
"Yes" Phil smiled at a whinny Dan, who complained until they got to the last room of the fourth floor. They were breathless when they sat down. 

Their teacher was a short and fat guy, he looked young, almost as he was about to graduate college. When everyone was inside, the teacher introduced himself.

"I'm Mr. Flyer, most of you may have heard of how strict I am and all those things." He spoke with a Russian accent. "That's half the truth, so if you don't want to fail, you better not miss a class."

After that he started explaining what his class was going to be about, boring first day things that no one cared about, and the teacher knew that, but he just continued speaking. 

Phil got entertained by making a small leaf dance by it's own, he moved it from one side to another, and Dan soon got more interested in Phil's magic than in the teacher. 

By the end of the lesson, Dan was taken out of his trance by Phil, who was snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

"Dan! Freedom!" Phil said happily  
"Yeah I know" Dan stood up and both of them started going downstairs.  
"This is my floor so..." Phil said  
"Oh alright, see you later?"  
"Yeah, you'll go with Pj and me to the second floating island right?"

Dan nodded and smiled when Phil whispered a 'yes!' and left to find his door.  
He eventually went back to his house as well to sleep at least a few hours before visiting the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TOO short, I'm sorry :( I had my week of exams :b  
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> EDIT: Sorry! Something happened and I forgot to post this chapter :v


	8. The Eclipse

"I'm so excited we finally get to leave the school for a bit" Chris sighed   
He was a guy from Porphyra that Pj met at his Astrology class, and Dan and Phil liked him, he made all of them laugh.

"I like the school, the architecture is nice" Dan shrugged   
"You just don't like the classes?" Phil asked  
"Eeeerrh yes some of them are good, like Potions"  
"Oh you say that just because the teacher loves both of you" Chris complained "for me that class is hell, I don't know what I'm doing half of the time"

They laughed and got to the broom station. There were lots of them piled almost at the edge of the main island, where the school was located. Chris looked at them somewhat nervous.

"Did you at least pay attention at Sports class? On the basics of how to control a broom?" Pj asked Chris  
"Yeah...I mean sort of..."  
Dan and Phil snorted   
"Oh fuck off" Chris said "I bet I can fly better than all of you"   
"I highly doubt that." Pj laughed and went to grab his broom.  
"That sounds like a challenge"   
"Why are you Porphyras so competitive?"   
"I'm not being THAT competitive, but you jut challenged me and you can't deny it."

Dan and Phil looked at each other and Phil gestured for them to take their brooms and leave.   
They were already in the middle of the way, when Pj and Chris flew past by them at full speed.  
"I guess it's just you and me then" Dan shrugged   
"Yeah" Phil felt his stomach flip, but he attributed it to the landing.

They touched the ground of the second island and left the brooms in the station.   
"So now what?" Dan asked  
"Well look around!" Phil said excited "there are loads of places to go."

The village was nice, it felt receiving and full of energy. There were lots of students going around with drinks and different kinds of food. They were standing near a restaurant well known for it's crazy drinks and pizza, called 'The Eclipse,' so Dan and Phil entered there. Inside it looked like a camping cabin, everything was wood, the lights were sort of low and the smell of pizza floated around, making both boys hungry. They sat in a table that was far from the noise, nice for talking without needing to scream over other people's voices and music.

"Here" a woman left them a menu and then left to attend other tables.  
"So what's so special about this drinks?" Dan asked, looking at the menu  
"Well my dad told me some of them can make you throw flames out of your mouth."  
"So you can become a dragon?"  
"Yeah I guess" Phil laughed slightly

Dan kept inspecting the menu, Phil didn't know why, because there wasn't a lot of variety, but he stared at Dan, the light made his freckles more visible and he just looked small there.

"What?" Dan asked "do I have a stain or something?" He said, touching his face   
"No!" Phil said fast "I just want to see the menu too"

He grabbed it fast and hid his face behind it. Phil was somewhat confused, why would he think about Dan that way, that's not...normal?   
_"You're not normal, you're a wizard"_   he thought

"So what are you going to drink?" Dan asked  
"Eeeeerr here says something about a juice of linnakin you?"  
"The Aningo sounds mysterious so"

  
They ordered their drinks and a pizza, they kept talking about school and the things they were supposed to be delivering in Monday.   
"I'm a great procrastinator, I don't think I'll have the things for my classes ready"   
"I can help if you want" Phil offered "maybe you won't procrastinate as much if you have company?"                                                                                                                  Dan nodded, liking the idea of spending more time with Phil.  

Finally their food arrived, Dan received a glass of black water and Phil a big mug with a shinny and somewhat dense liquid.   
They both stared at their drinks, not sure if they should drink them.   
Dab grabbed the glass and took a sip of the dark liquid, his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Dude this is great, what is this?" He said looking at the glass and tilting it "try yours" he encouraged Phil.  
He took the mug and drank, the liquid was warm and, to Phil, it tasted great.  
"This may look sort of disgusting...but it's actually really good."   
"Can I try it?" Dan asked  
"Sure"

They interchanged drinks, and when they took a sip they immediately spat it out.  
"This is gross, how could drink it?" Phil asked  
"Well same, this burned my mouth with it's awful taste."  
They kept making faces and a waitress nearby laughed at them.  
"You guys, why would you do that?" The girl looked like she had their age "That's why our drinks are special, you can't share them once you've tasted them"  
"Why?" Dan asked   
"Top secret" she shrugged and walked away.

Dan and Phil looked at each other and started laughing, they didn't know why, but it felt nice.  
They kept hanging out all afternoon until they decided it was time to go. When they arrived to the station, they found Chris and Pj again.  
"Hey, little doves, we were looking for you" Chris said pretending to be angry   
"I mean you left us behind" Dan said ignoring the 'little doves' part.  
"True" Pj shrugged   
They all grabbed a broom and went back to the main island, wanting more than ever to sleep and not know anything about school until monday.


	9. The divisions

It was monday already. Dan was sleeping in one of the tables of the lounge in Flagrara's house, surrounded by books, pens and parchments.   
He woke up and looked at his wrist watch: 8:50.  
"Oh shit I'm late!"

He started to gather his stuff, shoving everything he saw in his backpack. He quickly changed his tie and shirt for clean ones and washed his face and teeth. The house was almost empty, everyone must be already in their classrooms.   
He ran downstairs and then he remembered that Potions class and Basic History class had changed schedules. 

"Fricking shoot" he mumbled and went back upstairs, wishing he could use magic in the hallways to just teleport himself.  
He arrived 10 minutes later, breathless.  
"Mr. Flyer, can I come in?"   
He narrowed his eyes and nodded   
"Just this once Howell" 

Dan spotted his seat by Phil's side, which he occupied.   
"Morning sleeping beauty" Phil mocked him   
"Yeah I know, I was making the homework and fell sleep." He rubbed his eyes "and about beauty nothing, im a mess"  
Phil was about to say something when Mr. Flyer spoke up.

"So, before I got interrupted" he turned to look at Dan and then back to the class "I was about to explain you one of the most important topics in the course: The history of the divisions."  
The class started to murmur excited, Phil felt a little curious to know what the teacher would say. All he knew about his division were the things his father had told him. Dan on the contrary, knew what he needed to know about his division.

"At the beginning of times, when the magic world started to get bigger, wizards and witches started to realise that everyone had something distinctive, people had specific gifts. So they decided to create the four divisions that you all know: The Elements, Nature, Sun and Moon. They all had different skills that were useful to carry out an ordered society. "

A girl named Regg raised her hand  
"And why are moon and sun in charge of everything if they are contraries?"  
Mr. Flyer smiled   
"Because they need each other"  
Dan and Phil looked at each other, slightly smiling. 

"You see, they need each other but they should never be together because we wouldn't function correctly. Here we have an example!" He exclaimed walking to Dan and Phil  
"Here we have a sun and a moon, I would like you to do something for me, if you're okay with it of course."  
"What is it?" Phil asked   
"Shake his hand"  
Dan and Phil stared at the teacher and then they faced each other. Slowly their hands connected, causing both boys to retreat their hands away immediately with a loud 'Ouch!'

"Did you see? That's a demonstration" Mr. Flyer continued "They are not made to be together in any way, they hurt each other if they touch. The Nature division found out that, millions of years ago, the destiny of our society was dictated by stars. They came down to the earth and wrote down the rules that you all should know. One of the mains being, and I quote: 'Sun and Moon, meant to work together, but never to be together. They are the reason for one another to be, and their power shall not be denied. In their hands rests the fate of the magic world.' 

Mr. Flyer looked at his class, who looked amused by the lesson, except for Dan and Phil, whose expressions were unreadable.  
"Continuing with the story chronologically, the Science and Witchcraft Federation members from all around the world gathered, and after some evaluations they decided that Sun and Moon divisions were the most capable of carrying on with the order that we have nowadays. "  
Phil was unsure about raising his hand, but since the day we met Dan, he have had the doubt. 

"Mr. Flyer...why can't we touch?"  
The teacher raised his eyebrows at the question and Phil was afraid that he wouldn't have the answer.  
"It's in your nature, something that can't be changed."  
"There's one way." Dan whispered loud enough for the teacher to hear.  
Phil and Mr. Flyer turned to look at him.   
"And that is..?"  
"Taking your magic away" 

The whole class vive tensed, some students were covering their mouths.  
"But that means death!" A girl named Dawn said   
"Indeed Dawn, it means death" Mr. Flyer said looking at Dan in the eye. "The class is over, tomorrow we'll continue with this topic and please, investigate about Aleister Crowley."   
People started getting up, but Dan and Phil stayed in their seat, unable to move. When the everyone was outside, Mr. Flyer moved his wand and both boys were able to move again. 

"How did you know that?" He asked   
"I've done my research" Dan shrugged  
"We don't have any books here about that" Mr. Flyer touched his chin, his small height made him look like a younger copy of Santa Claus. "Do you know anything about that, Lester?"  
Phil, who hadn't spoken since the class was over, nodded   
"I've read about it because my father has a small collection of books."  
"Right. I'm going to ask you to not talk about it. Most of the students don't need to know that. Not yet." He forced a smile "You may leave now."

Dan and Phil stood up and left, both were silent until they arrived to the common area of the main field.   
"Why do he wants us to not say anything?" Phil asked  
"Well I have no idea" Dan shrugged "but he's lying to everyone"   
"Maybe because taking the magic is mostly a myth"  
"Hey!" Dawn from their class sat down in their table  
The both looked at her, confused.   
"Hi?" The said at the same time  
"I want to know more about taking the magic away. And I'm sure you know."  
Dan and Phil looked at each other and they answered at the same time again. 

"We know"


	10. Ego Promitto

Dawn looked at them with attention, her green tie made her eyes look even more grey.

"Well, we know something but not all" Dan said

"Yes, we're not experts or anything" Phil completed

"Yes, just tell me first, is it real?"

"Yes it is" Dan said "Taking your magic away isn't a myth like the teachers wants us to think. It means death, but just in the magical world."

"Everything you were, everything you did and learned, all of that disappears from the Supreme Divisions Court, as if you were never born to be a witch or wizard." Phil continued

"Wow" her eyes were even more wide, if that was possible. "And what happens to you then? Are you sent back to the normal world?"

"I've heard that they create a new life for you. But that has happened just once" Phil shrugged

"I see" Dawn fixed her glasses.

Pj and Chris arrived and sat down too

"Hi Dawn" Pj smiled at her

"You know each other?" Chris asked "Yeah we're in the same house" Dawn said They stayed quiet for a bit

"So, what was the secret conversation that you won't tell us about?" Chris asked "Dan told Mr. Flyer about taking magic away." Dawn told them excited "you should've seen his face"

"Woah and what did Mr. Flyer told you?" PJ said

"We basically told us to not talk about it" Phil said

"But that's stupid, they'll have to tell us eventually." Dan said

"I better get going" Dawn said "and I promise, I won't tell anyone"

She stood up and left, leaving the four boys there.

"We were going to the library, do you want to come?" Phil said

"No, we've got another class left" Pj answered and then they left too, leaving Dan and Phil alone

"I don't want to go..." Dan whined again "Dan, the sooner you start, the faster you'll finish, come on, we need to make that Astrology map or Mrs. Dooley will loose her mind again."

Dan laughed at the memory of her pulling her hair when she found out that Dan hadn't completed a constellation.

"Alright"

They arrived to the library, which was on the fifth floor. It was a huge room, with rows and rows of books. There were a tables in the middle and corners for students to use.

Dan went to grab all the Astrology books related to the fourth dimension. They were meant to make a map of how the planet of the third dimension was connected to the planet of the fourth dimension trough constellations.

"Phil, how the hell are we going to do that?"

"Start reading." He pulled his glasses out again and opened the first book. Dan had one as well, we opened it in a chapter that seemed to have something.

" _Constellations and their connections"_ the title read.

Dan looked up at Phil, who was frowning while reading, clearly more focused than him. He admired his skills to work at will.

He stared at the title for an indefinite period of time, and he was taken out of his trance by Phil, who gasped loudly.

"Dan Dan Dan" Phil said

"What?"

"Listen to this:

       'Two stars, jealous of the work of    the rest of their sisters and looking at the cordial relationship between sun and moon, decided to curse them. They wrote the actual rule that we we know and follow, but they prohibited sun and moon to be together in any way other than work.

      They provoked the Grey Hour War, making sun and moon hate each other. When the three year war was over, they decided to work in peace but without mixing their powerful magical divisions.

     The only star powerful enough to undo the curse died 3 thousand billion years ago.'

Phil finished reading the small paragraph, and they looked at each other.

"So there's no way to undo the curse?" Dan asked disappointed

"Not until now." Phil said "But we weren't always like this. This isn't totally our nature as Mr. Flyer said. "

"Why would they curse us? That's sort of unfair."

Phil shrugged. He wished they were different, he wished he could touch Dan, to hold his hand without it hurting, but until now, the only thing they knew was that they were cursed. Nothing else.

Dan stared at his page again and he had an idea. He wanted to be able to not hurt Phil, but he had to know more about their own story to solve it.

"We have to go in more depth. I want to know how to undo this."

"How? The book said it's impossible to undo."

"Phil." Dan stared into the blue eyes he liked so much. "Everything is possible with magic."

They stayed quiet for a bit, until Dan pulled his wand out.

"Let's make a promise" he said "we're going to find out more about this and fix it if we can"

"This is bigger than us, Dan" Phil said, but he still pulled his wand out.

" _Ego promitto_ " they said at the same time, the light that irradiated from their wands connected for a moment, then it disappeared.

"We should continue with the Astrology thing." Phil said after a moment, Dan nodded and both of them finished on time for the dinner.


	11. Frog nails

Two months had passed and they were about to have their exams. Dan and Phil have gotten closer than ever, and non of them could deny that they felt attracted to each other. They wouldn't say it, but somehow they felt it.

"Hi! It's a miracle to see you alone" Pj greeted Phil in the field   
"Oh yes, hi!" Phil said, waiting Pj at the broom station. 

They were going to the town before the exams started and with it a week full of stress.   
"So, where's your other half?"  
"Oh Dan?" Phil said looking down, his face felt warm "He stayed inside because he's sick."

Pj nodded and both of them took a broom and headed to the second island. A few moments later both of them were at the crazy candy store, buying their favourite type of candy.

"Oh look! Frog nails, Dan loves this." Phil said, grabbing a package for him "I'll get him some"  
He turned around and noticed Pj, who was looking at Phil with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He said  
"We're going to The Eclipse right now, and you'll tell me everything." Pj said  
"I...explain what?" Phil wanted to avoid it, but there was no going back.

He sighed, giving up, and after they paid for their sweets, they headed to The Eclipse.

"Now" Pj said "since when do you like Dan?"  
"Wow straight to the point" Phil said "I don't like him."  
"Phil Lester I know you since we were kids and my division is Nature, you can't hide it." Pj narrowed his eyes  
"Fine" Phil sighed "since, I don't know...last month maybe?"  
"Boom I knew it!"  
They both laughed slightly and they drank their crazy non-shareable drinks.

 

Meanwhile at the mansion, Dan was at the main dinning room, blowing his nose and drinking hot cacao.  
"Daniel!" Chris exclaimed   
Dan looked at Chris and smiled  
"Hey"  
"I know it Dan, you like Phil right?"

Dan eyes went wide, he wasn't expecting that question.

"I em, you know...wha-why... I mean..."  
"You don't have to explain yourself, it's sort of obvious" Chris shrugged "I think Phil likes you too. Anyway I should get going, have a good night"

Chris then stood up quickly and walked, but then turned around abruptly.  
"You, with me" he pointed a muffin with his wand and made it levitate all the way to his hand "see ya Dan"

Then he definitely left, leaving Dan speechless.  
He was about to go upstairs when she crashed with someone. They both ended on the ground, and when Dan looked up, Phil was there, with a bag on his hand and laughing on the ground.

"Sorry, I should have seen were I was going"  
"Don't worry" Dan said rubbing his head "I know how clumsy you are."  
"Here, I brought you something" Phil said after they stood up  
"Frog nails! Thanks Phil" he said looking fondly at him.  
"I...em tomorrow I'll study for Potions, do you want to study with me?" Phil asked  
"Sure" 

They went to their respective houses, both of them excited for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, wow (I was planning on updating one yesterday and another one today, but I fell asleep :b )


	12. Untied tongue

It was Sunday and the library was empty. Dan and Phil supposed that everyone studied last night and morning, and they took the afternoon to clear their minds.

Not them though, they were used to leaving everything until last moment, or at least Dan did. They found a nice place to sit down on, one of the tables at the corners, by the window.

Phil sat down and looked at the window, it was raining outside and Phil liked to look at the little rain drops that hit the window. Dan sat down at the opposite side, leaving the books down. He looked at Phil, who was still looking at the drops with a soft expression, and Dan found himself not looking away.

It seemed like they spent hours like that, but they were actually seconds before Phil suggested to start.

"Aah..yes...where do we...what do we study first?" He stuttered and looked down at the book slightly blushing.

"I don't know, maybe" he looked at Dan in the eye "attraction potions?"

"Yeah...I yes that" Dan flipped the papers fast looking for the page.

Last night Dan kept thinking about what Chris told him, about the possibility of Phil liking him like he did. What if it was true? It's not like that would make him say something first, but it wasn't like he didn't believe it.

"First, which are the ingredients for that?" Phil asked

"Oh em...I remember 1 clove, 3 pieces of cinnamon, 2 claws of hawk and a spoon of hypericum"

"You missed 2 dove's feathers and blueberry infusion, but apart from that, you got it."

"Yes!" Dan cheered slightly clapping his hands "I can make you fall for me now"

" _Shit did I said that out loud?_ " Dan thought

"I'll better be careful with what I drink now then." Phil laughed at Dan's blushing face

"Shut up." He said quietly

Two hours later and Dan was confused, and not because of the studying. Phil kept teasing Dan, and he didn't know if he realised some of the things he was saying or they were accidental, but after a while Dan got into the teasing game as well.

"What is Untied tongue?" Dan asked

"Oh easy, it's the common name for the Non mentior potion"

"Which..."

"Makes you tell the truth and secrets"

"Deep secrets right?" Dan decided to find out if Phil felt the same "Can you give me an example?"

"Why?"

"I want to know your secrets Philly"

"That sounds creepy" Phil laughed nervously

They stayed quietly for a few moments and all of the sudden Phil bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know, I just it's funny that my secret is not so secret to you"

"So do I know it?" Dan asked rising an eyebrow

"It's sort of obvious" Phil shrugged "I'll tell you"

Dan's heart started to beat fast.

"I'm afraid, but I couldn't help to fall in love with you."

Phil was moving his hands nervously He looked at Dan, whose expression went from shock to a grin of pure happiness.

"You don't have to be afraid...because I feel the same."

Both of them looked at each other. Dan's eyes went from Phil's eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. They knew what they wanted. And they didn't hesitated. They leaned in closer, when they connected their lips, there was a moment of warmth that felt amazing, and then there was an intense pain. But they didn't care, because the warmth feeling was still there and that feeling was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating but I had a writer's block and I had a lot of homework:b
> 
> But I hoped you liked this chapter :)


	13. A solution

Finally they separated, both of them touching their lips.

"Fucking hell that hurts" Dan whispered  
“It was worth it though.” Phil said, still touching his lips.  
“Phil I don’t think this is ok”   
“That’s why I’m scared, but I don’t know what to do about it” Phil shrugged

They both stayed in silence, they thought about what to say, but the way the looked at each other said everything.

“Well we have to find a solution” Dan said raising his hands   
“You mean breaking the curse?”   
“Yes, well not exactly.”   
“What?” Phil looked confused  
“Breaking the curse will take a while.” Dan explained “so meanwhile we can find some sort of potion to touch without getting hurt because after that kiss I don’t think I would resist to not touch you”  
“Oh” Phil looked down blushed “I think the same, plus we’re good in potions class.”  
“Sorted! We’ll find a solution” he smiled fondly at Phil and he laughed softly   
“Speaking of potions, I’m tired of studying, do you wanna go out?”  
“Same” Dan said closing a book “to The Eclipse?”  
“Yep” 

They arrived to the broom station and went to the second island, where The Eclipse was. They entered and found Pj, Chris and Dawn on a table, so they joined them. 

“Hey nerds! I thought you were going to study all afternoon?” Chris said  
“They don’t need to, they are experts in that class” Dawn said smiling at them  
“I wouldn’t exactly say expert...” Dan said scratching the back of his neck.  
“You look different.” Pj said narrowing his eyes.  
“Di-different how?” Phil asked  
“I don’t know but there’s something”  
“Pj stop being a conspiracy theorist.” Chris said  
“I like conspiracies” Phil said

They sat down and asked for the usual, a nice and light conversation was flowing, but after some time Pj started feeling sick.

“I really should go back to the mansion...I feel dizzy” He stood up but immediately went back down, touching his head.

“I can go with you, to make sure you don’t fall of the broom or anything.” Phil said  
“Thanks.” Pj nodded 

They said goodbye and went to the broom station and once again Pj was feeling weaker, but he managed to get to the mansion and to the nurse. Meanwhile, Phil waited outside.

“Weak and dizzy you say?” The nurse was checking Pj’s eyes.  
“Yeah, I don’t know why, I’ve never got this sick before.”  
“Which is your division?”  
“Nature.”  
“Hmm, I see.”   
She turned around and grabbed a paper from the mail table. 

“This has just arrived. They notified me that something like this might happen because there was a change in nature.”  
Pj raised his eyebrows, surprised   
“I know, this doesn’t happen very often, but when it does, the people from the nature division get sick.”  
“So...what changed?”  
“Oh you’ll know very soon.”  
She turned around and gave Pj a small flask with some green liquid.  
“Here, when you go to sleep, drink it. You should feel better by tomorrow.”   
“Thanks” Pj said and went out of the nurses’s office.

“So? What’s wrong?” Phil asked worried   
“A change in something related...to...nature.” Pj looked at Phil and keep quiet. “You changed” he said realising   
“How would I know?”

Phil did felt different. It was a small burning feeling in his chest, but it wasn’t bothering him.   
“Come on, lets go to the common room.”

The common room was near the astrology classroom, all the way until the last floor. It was a big room with games and sofas for the students to spent time with each other outside their houses. 

“See, our true nature is inside of us, near our heart.” Pj said touching his chest. “When something in nature changes, I feel something, depending on weather is good or bad. If it’s good, I feel a lot of happiness. If it’s bad, I feel, well, what I’m feeling right now.”  
Phil nodded, encouraging Pj to continue.  
“But nothing like this before. The nurse said I will know tomorrow what is the thing that changed, but I think I know.”  
He kept quiet, waiting for Phil to answer.  
“I...I haven’t changed, have I? I mean I do feel something weird in my chest but it’s not like...bad...?”  
“Did you, you know...”  
“I was going to tell you about that by the way. This afternoon at the library, well I told Dan what I felt and well I guess you can imagine the rest” he shrugged   
“That’s amazing mate” Pj smiled   
“If it wasn’t for our divisions”   
“I still don’t know how that can be something bad for nature...” Pj sighed  
“Well we better get going, tomorrow the exams start and I don’t want to fall asleep in the middle of it.” Phil laughed a bit

They went to their respective houses, each one thinking about the previous conversation.   
How could something so good could also be something so bad?


	14. Sentiré nihil

“It was a piece of cake” Chris said taking a bite of his sandwich.  
“Yeah, because I did everything?” Dawn said looking at him

  
Dan and Phil laughed at that. They were eating at the main dining room, the Potions exam was complicated but easy to make, and Dan and Phil felt like a weight was lift off their shoulders

  
“When is your next exam?” Chris asked ignoring Dawn’s comment   
“Well we have Spells I on Wednesday” Phil said.   
“Lucky you, I’ve got Classification of Living Animals tomorrow.” Dawn complained.   
“Hey where is Pj?” Chris asked   
“I don’t know” Dan shrugged

  
In that moment, Pj entered the main dining room, running to their table.  
“They...I...read.” Pj said handling the note to Phil.  
“The Main Nature Delegation calls all the nature students to an emergency meeting. A disorder was detected at Crowley’s magic school. A moon and sun have created a dangerously strong bond. More details today at the third island. “ Phil read out loud.

  
“The third island?” Dan said nervous “I thought we weren’t allowed there...?”  
“Well I don’t know, but why is it such a big deal?” Chris said  
“I don’t know but I will today” Pj looked at the paper and then back at Dan and Phil “and I don’t think it will be good news for you guys.”

  
They all stayed quiet, Dan fearing whichever thing the Nature Delegation would do.

  
Slowly they eat their lunches and then went back to classes, no one said anything else about the meeting, but when the time came for Pj to leave, Phil felt his stomach drop.

  
That afternoon, while they were waiting for Pj, Dan and Phil decided to start their investigation.

  
“I remembered something last night” Phil said “when we pinched our fingers with the needle, we didn’t feel pain. What if the needle was enchanted or something?”  
“Phil! You’re a genius!” Dan said slapping his own forehead “I should’ve thought about that before” he leaned into Phil and quickly kissed his cheek.

Phil felt warmth running trough his cheek, but it was a nice comforting feeling.  
“Thanks” he said blushing a little “Should we ask Mrs. Alaria about it?”   
“No, what if she knows about the bond thing?”  
“Well...” Phil rubbed his chin thinking “we could ask Dawn to ask her, she asks too many questions anyway”  
“Philip Lesty you’re on fire today”

  
They laughed and went to look for Dawn, they found her at the common room, playing a magic board game with a ginger head girl.  
“Hey! You just made my Hydra die!”   
“Well it was in the way of my sword, it wasn’t my fault!” Dawn replied

  
“Um, hey Dawn.” Dan interrupted awkwardly   
“Oh hey guys! What’s up?”  
“We need your help.”

  
Minutes later, they were walking down the hall to Mrs. Alaria’s office, Dawn already knew what to ask, she said she didn’t mind doing that for them, as long as she could help.

  
“Wish me luck” she said and entered Mrs. Alaria’s office.   
Five minutes passed, then ten, and after half an hour she went outside.   
“So? What did she said?” Phil asked  
“Let’s go somewhere far from her office” Dawn said and started to walk to the main fields.

  
“Okay” she said while sitting down. “Mrs. Alaria said that it was advanced magic.”  
“Great” Dan murmured   
“But”  
“Oh I like how this is going now” Dan spoke again  
“Stop interrupting!” Phil said hitting his shoulder softly  
“She said that someone talented enough could make the spell. It works different in objects and people.” Dawn continued “the spell is called _sentiré nihil_. You can research it at the library because that’s what last year students practice in Spells VI.”  
“Dawn thanks so much!” Phil said  
“How can we give back the favour?”  
“I think I’ll save it in case I need one” she smiled at them and then left, leaving both boys alone.

  
“Well, library time!” Phil said and started going, Dan whining behind him.  
Fifteen minutes later they were surrounded by books, reading about the spell Dawn had told them and practicing with different objects.

  
“It says here that the slower you make the wand movement, the longer the effect will last.” Phil said  
“Normally how much would the spell work?” Dan asked   
“An hour minimum, 10 hours maximum. It says than an experienced wizard could make it last a day.” Phil took his glasses off.   
“The hand movement is how?”

  
Phil moved his hand making an X surrounded by a circle.   
“Seems easy, lets try.”  
“On ourselves?”  
“Yes Phil, I guess we’ve practiced well enough.”

  
Phil sighed and they stood up. Dan checked that no one was around, and when he was sure they were alone, they continued. They placed their hands in front of each other’s chest without touching, and Phil with his right hand, and Dan with his left one, made the wand movement. Slow while repeating at the same time ‘ _sentiré nihil_ ’ various times.

  
When they finished the movement, there was a small glow on each other’s faces and then it was gone.   
“Did it worked?” Phil asked  
“There’s only one way to know” Dan leaned in and kissed Phil.  
And there was nothing. The pain wasn’t there.

  
They separated, both surprised and smiling widely.  
“It worked!” Phil said excited   
Dan laughed and kissed Phil’s lips, cheeks and nose various times. They were giggling like idiots, hugging and holding their hands, enjoying the feeling of feeling normal. They knew it would fade away soon, and that made them try to appreciate more the time they had together.

  
They spent the rest of the day in the common room, while others studied for the exams of the next day, they were playing games like rock, paper, scissors and thumb wars.

  
The effect started fading away, and before it completely disappeared, they shared one last kiss. Then, their hands which here intertwined started to hurt and they had to separate them.

  
In that moment Pj entered the common room, and he wasn’t looking very happy. He plopped into the sofa next to them and sighed.  
“So...?” Dan asked  
“Definitely not good news for you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! School wants me dead :b  
> Anyway I hope you liked it and I hope I can keep updating  
> Thanks for reading :)


	15. Winston

It was Halloween. Dan and Phil decided to take a break from all the mystery and curse breaking to celebrate it. The school’s students groups were in charge of creating activities that they believed were ‘spooky,’ like haunted houses, Halloween movies trivia, guess what’s in the box, hunting demons, squash the zombie and stuff that required participate with other people, and Dan and Phil weren’t to enthusiastic about it. 

They decided they would make their own Halloween and went out of the mansion to buy stuff they needed.

“What if we get in some sort of trouble” Phil asked  
“Nah, we can do what we want on Halloween night except leave the school, I read it on the school’s regulation.”  
“Since when do you read the regulations?”  
“I thought you could ask something like that Philly!” Dan said and surrounded Phil’s waist with his arm.

They had made the spell again, they tried for the wand movement to be slower for the effect to last more time. They were currently walking in the second island, the village was almost deserted because it was the morning and most of the students were preparing the things for their Halloween activities. 

Pj, Chris and Dawn went with them, but they took a chance to escape and look around for the stuff they needed.  
“Oh! The Green Toad! We’re getting in” Dan demanded and entered.

The Green Toad was a store that sold anything you could think of, the most random stuff would be there, and in case something was wrong with the object, or it wasn’t like you expected, they instantly turned into whatever was on your mind. They were enchanted to make this only at the store, and once it was out of The Green Toad, the object wouldn’t change again. 

“Hey Dan look!” Phil said holding a small doge poster  
“No way! There are meme posters in the magical world” Dan said laughing “Anyway, poster aside, what does the spell needs to work?”  
“To create a monster? A lot of things.”

They walked around looking for Toad tongue, elf ear, fresh bat wings and other things that they needed. When they were done, they walked out of The Green Toad with a lot of bags and went back to the mansion. 

There, a lot of students where rushing from one side to another, preparing everything they needed for their Halloween party.  
They went to the Potions classroom to use the material there. 

“How do we start?” Dan asked  
“I told you to read chapter 30!”  
“Phil did you really think I would read it?”  
“Sort of” Phil shrugged “anyway first we boil the troll saliva with cranberry juice and cinnamon extract.”  
Phil kept making the potion while Dan looked at everything he was doing.

“Phil your a genius really, like how can you do this so easily?”  
Phil looked up from the cauldron and shrugged.  
“Well my mom used to teach me some things. And I really want to study something to do with potions or magical creatures.”  
“Wow I didn’t know that” Dan said “I bet you would be the best at any of those.” He smiled fondly at Phil.  
“Shut up” Phil’s cheeks were bright red now “help me get the statue”

They had bought a small statue of a vampire at the store.  
“So supposedly we pour the potion on the statue and it turns into a monster.” Dan said  
“Yes”  
“Nice” 

They poured the greenish potion into the doll. At first nothing happened, but after a few seconds, the statue started getting bigger, it grew bat wings and red eyes, it was turning color orange and it’s teeth started growing more and other two heads started to appear. It stopped growing until it touched the roof. 

“Um Phil”  
“Y-yes?” He said nervous  
“How do we control this thing?”  
“Am...I have no idea”  
“Phil!”  
“Sorry I fell asleep while reading the chapter!”

They were about to argue more, when the monster started moving. It looked down at them and smiled widely. It’s big hand moved and grabbed Phil as if it was an object. 

“Hey! Let him down!” Dan screamed at it.  
Phil was trapped in the monster’s hand, trying to escape. The thing they had created was looking at him with it’s 6 eyes and then started laughing loudly. 

“Phil are you still alive?!” He heard Dan screaming  
In that moment the monster put him down again and made a reverence. Dan and Phil looked at each other. 

“I think I know how to control it now” Phil said. “Hey! You!” He screamed and the monster looked at them. “Pick up Dan, but don’t harm him!”  
The thing smiled and quickly trapped Dan in one of his hands.

“Phil what the hell! Let me down!”  
“That’s for not reading the chapter” Phil laughed  
“Haha very funny” Dan said sarcastically “now let me down.”  
Phil instructed the monster and then Dan was on the floor again.  
“Do you think he’ll scare everyone outside?” Phil asked  
“Well this thing is a combination of monsters, looks creepy and it’s gigantic so I’m going for a yes”  
“Great!” Phil said “Hey! Winston! Come on outside” Phil shouted to the monster.  
“Really? You named that gigantic thing Winston? Wow” Dan said  
“Yes! It’s my son and it must be named.”

The three of them went out to the hallway when they heard a familiar scream.  
“What the fuck is that?!” They turned to see Chris was on the floor.  
Winston ran to where Chris was and was about to sat on him when Phil called him.  
“Winston no! That’s a friend”  
Winston looked at Chris, who was terrified and had hid his face on his hands.

“Did you guys made this?” He asked terrified while Winston walked back to where Phil was.  
“Yes” They said at the same time  
“We’re planning on scaring people, do you think it’ll work?”  
“Hell yes, it totally will.”

After that, Winston and the three boys headed to the grand bow room, where the party was going on.  
“Alright so the plan is: first Chris will turn the lights off, then I’ll ride Winston’s shoulder to tell him what to do and Dan will enter before me, without an arm and ‘bleeding’ okay?” Phil explained 

“Right, you tell me when to do the spell to get my limbs off.” Dan said  
The moment came, they were all placed and Phil gave the signal for Chris to start. The power went off and they heard small screams inside. 

“Dan, now!”  
“Brachium eius libero” Dan whispered and suddenly his arm wasn’t there. Then he ran inside the party screaming. Phil heard screams and ‘omg’s’ coming out of the grand bow room. 

“Okay Winston listen to me. You will run around the room, chase some students and roar a bit. Then you’ll grab me and pretend, listen carefully, PRETEND to eat me. Blink twice if you understood.”

Winston blinked and then it was time to go.  
Phil his behind one of the head’s ears, as the monster entered, everyone lost their shit. People were running and screaming, the monster even grabbed a teacher and then let him down. After that Winston roared really loud and people started screaming again.

Then he grabbed Phil, and he prepared for his fake death. The monster ‘ate’ Phil and even more screams were heard. One of them was Dan’s and Phil was surprised.

“Winston what the fuck did you do!”  
And five seconds later Dan was sitting in the monsters tongue along Phil.  
“Phil! You scared the shit out of me why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I wanted to scare you too” Phil laughed  
Dan nudged Phil, but then he pulled him close for a kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed hours. But then they felt Winston opening his mouth and then grabbed both boys and dropped them in the floor. 

They looked around and the students had a combination of surprise and horror expression in their faces. Then they turned to look at Winston and he was melting. 

“Well, that was fast.” Phil said when Winston was the vampire statue again.  
There was a moment of silence and then an explosion of cheering and clapping. They heard lots of things like “You’re geniuses!” and “that was amazing!”

“Hey guys! You did that?!” Pj asked surprised  
“Yes!” They both said at the same time  
“That was impressive!” 

After more cheering the party continued and Dan and Phil decided to stay, but after some time they went back to the common room and enjoyed the closeness while they could before the shield spell that protected them from each other vanished again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I prooomise this is the last time I go away for so long, i had some troubles with my writing and other stuff so thanks if you’re still reading this story! I’ll try to upload at least once a week :)  
> Also, I will be posting a sketch of how I (sort of) imagined Winston, so if you would like to see that, my tumblr is Idkifishipphan   
> Thanks for reading :)


	16. Not just a friendly bond

“Thats’s why we classify the dragons the way we do, their was of living gives us a glimpse at the fascinating-“  
“Sorry Professor Egan, I need Phil to come with me”

Mrs. Alaria interrupted the teacher, Phil was slightly grateful but worried. He hadn’t done anything wrong as far as he was concerned, but he imagined the nervousness was normal whenever a teacher takes you out of a classroom.

“You have a special visitor today Phil.” Mrs. Alaria said when Phil was out of the room.  
“A visitor? I thought we were allowed to see visitors only on Christmas and such.” Phil said  
“That’s why it’s special”

They walked down the main hallway and then up to the visitors room. Mrs. Alaria opened the door and Phil was surprised when he saw his dad sitting down facing the door with his back.  
“I’ll leave you alone” she said and then left  
Phil could sense something in the room. Tension maybe. He walked nervously to the other side of the table to sit down.

“Hi dad”  
“Philip I’m deeply disappointed”  
Phil was taken aback. What had he done? He wasn’t failing any subject and he was doing good generally.  
“Can I know why?”  
“Because you, my only son, a SUN” he screamed “formed a bond with a moon. And not a friendly one, am I wrong?”  
“No” Phil whispered and looked down at his hands. He guessed this was what Pj was talking about.  
“No. You formed a ROMANTIC BOND.  
HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?” his voice was progressively rising.  
“Well I couldn’t help it! So what if I formed a bond?!”  
“Don’t yell at me!”

They stayed silent not looking at each other. After his father calmed down, he spoke again.  
“What’s wrong, you ask? Don’t you remembered what happened to your mother?”  
“This is nothing like that. Not every moon is the same and I think you know that.” Phil’s voice was small.

“You don’t know anything, Phil. This is not good. It’s a serious situation and we can’t let this happen. “  
“Then explain to me because I could like to know. Give him a chance, I’m sure you’ll like him” Phil bit his tongue  
“Him. So it’s a moon AND a boy” his father shook his head. “I’ll explain it in a very simple way. The cosmos would fall in chaos, it’s written and you know it. Our divisions are made to _work_ together, not the _be_ together.”  
“That’s a lie!” Phil bursted out “we’re cursed. Our divisions were cursed and I want to find a way to break the curse.”  
“What a bunch of nonsense!” His father laughed “I don’t know what the teachers are telling you here, but that doesn’t matters. You’re changing school.”  
“What? No. I don’t want to. You can’t make me.”  
“I can and I will.”

Phil looked at his father and realised that he didn’t want to be like him. Or to return with him. He suddenly felt hate. He closed his eyes and felt a rush of energy.  
“Phil. You’re glowing.” He heard his fathers’ voice.  
Phil opened his eyes and looked at his hands. They were glowing. He felt a rush of energy.  
“I’m staying at this school. I like it here. “

His father looked angry now. He stood up and before leaving the room he said something that made Phil hate him even more.  
“Then stay. But don’t come back. I don’t want a gay trouble-causing son, so don’t come to me when you need help.”

After that he left and Phil stood there alone. He started kicking chairs and punching the walls. His glow was strong, almost as is a thousands of lamps were used at the same time.  
When his rage was over, he sat down on the floor, feeling defeated. Suddenly the door was wide open and the light that surrounded him came at ease.

“Phil?” Dan whispered and walked inside  
“In here” he said “how did you found me?”  
“Well, the room was irradiating a lot of light. I thought something was burning inside.” He looked at Phil “are you okay?”  
Phil just shook his head, still not looking at him.

Dan felt the urge to hug him, he had never seen Phil like that and he wanted to be there for him somehow. He touched Phil’s shoulder and was surprised when he didn’t feel pain.  
“Phil...you aren't burning me.”  
“Dan, I don’t mean to be rude, but your hand does hurt me.”  
They looked at each other confused.  
“But...I don’t feel any pain.”  
“Can we go somewhere else?” Phil asked

Dan nodded and they stood up.  
“Let’s make the spell.” Phil asked  
They both made the wand movement, instantly after, Phil hugged Dan tightly and then they headed to the common room.  
After a few small talks in which Phil didn’t explained what happened, they felt tired, but they were to confortable to move. Phil felt asleep on Dan’s lap, and when he fell asleep, Dan couldn’t stop thinking about when he touched Phil and didn’t hurt himself. He needed an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look who updated  
> thanks for reading! :)


	17. After hours

The final exams were finally over, and Phil still hadn’t spoke about what had happened a few weeks ago. Dan understood that Phil needed time to speak , so he gave him space. Christmas holidays were about to start when Phil finally made his mind up to speak to Dan. 

He figured it would make him feel better, and Dan had given him space, which he was thankful for. They were cuddled together in the common room, it was about 4 am and everyone with a normal mind were already sleeping.

“Dan?”  
“What’s up?” Dan noticed how small Phil’s voice sounded.  
“The other day, when you found me...well my dad came that day and he discovered the thing that’s happening, between you and me and...well...” Phil was struggling to get the words out  
“Hey, it’s alright, take your time to tell me.” Dan calmed him down.  
“He basically said that I couldn’t return home. Last week I recieved a big suitcase with my belongings and more clothes.” Phil kept quiet and staring at nothing.  
It felt weird to say it out loud and to actually believe it.  
“Oh no...Phil I’m so sorry you’re more than welcome to stay with me and my family as long as you want. Really.” Dan was caressing Phil’s hair, who felt more relaxed when Dan did that.  
“I don’t want to bother you and...wouldn’t your family mind?”  
“Of course not! They are really accepting of everyone. Maybe my dad is a bit harsh, but he’s a good guy.”

Phil looked up at Dan and stared at him with warm eyes.  
“Thank you” he lift his head until their lips were connected. “Thanks so much”  
The rest of the night they spent it talking about senseless things, and soon they fell asleep there. Phil felt, for the first time in years, loved and truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too short :( I didn't have internet for 4 days so yes  
> Anyway, I'm so excited for the tour because dnp are coming to Mexico!  
> So yes, thanks for reading :)


	18. Hometown

“Well, here we are.” Dan said as both boys got out of the train. 

They were at Dan’s hometown. During winter vacations, the students that were going to visit their family hopped in a plain again and went back home. After a million times insisting, Dan finally convinced Phil that he could go with his family to spend the festive season. 

“Come on, it would be kind of depressing to spend Christmas at school!” Dan had said  
“I’ll be a burden” Phil complained 

Now they were standing side by side waiting for Dan’s parents to arrive.   
“I don’t know why they insisted on picking us up, we could’ve just walked.” Dan said   
“Daniel Howell are you nervous?” Phil asked pretending to be surprised   
“Well y-you’re about to meet my parents and and I don’t know I- aaah”

Phil laughed at Dan’s frustration and quickly kissed his cheek.  
“Hey calm down it’s going to be fine.”  
Dan squeezed Phil’s hand and when he saw two familiar heads in the crowd, his nervousness increased. 

“Dan!” His mom hugged him “How have you been? You didn’t sent any letter for a month!” Her voice tone changed from sweet to angry in a second, just like moms know how to do.  
“Sorry, I kinda...forgot”  
“Dan, we missed you” now his dad was the one to hug him.

Meanwhile Phil stood awkwardly, looking at how they were hugging and waiting for Dan to introduce him.

“And who is this boy that comes with you?” Dan’s mom asked  
“Oh yes! I almost forgot, he’s Phil, the one I told you about. Phil, Ann , my mom and Joe my dad.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Phil shook their hands and after a small talk, all of them headed outside, where their car was. 

After a short trip in which Phil kept apologising for bothering them and Dan’s mom telling him it was okay, they got to Dan’s house. It looked like a regular countryside house, they had a few neighbors and they were surrounded by green fields, that would be covered in snow soon. 

“You’re house is nice” Phil said looking around him “not like mine, I live-“ he stopped when he realised he didn’t live there anymore “I used to live in the suburbs, it was pretty boring.”

Dan surrounded Phil’s shoulders when he realised Phil was feeling down again.   
“Well, on the bright side, you won’t get bored here.” Dan told him  
“True, besides I would never get bored when you’re with me.”

Dan laughed and kissed Phil’s cheek, he wanted Phil to forget about the situation he was going through, at least for a while.  
“We should help getting the things inside.” Phil suggested  
“Nah it’s not necessary. Maybe we aren’t allowed to use magic outside school, but my parents are.”

Phil looked at Dan’s parents, they had used magic to levitate all the luggage and to get it inside the house, and then something snapped on Phil’s brain.

“Dan! If we’re not allowed to do magic, how are we gonna...”  
“The spell! Fricking shoot” Dan slapped his forehead. “We’ll find a way. For now we still have the rest of the day.”  
“We shouldn’t waste it then” Phil said and kissed Dan, who was taken by surprise but still smiled into the kiss  
“You cheeky little shit.”


	19. Abnormal ideals

“Mom we can’t use magic outside the school.” Dan said  
“That’s why you have hands, dear” Dan’s mom smiled and went to the kitchen 

A few moments later, both boys were dragging their bags upstairs. Phil was supposed to stay at the guests room, so they placed Phil’s bags there and then went to Dan’s room.

“It’s not that impressive but I like it. It’s like my little cave.”

Phil entered the room, it had a bed, a desk and some shelves. They were filled with board games, video games a few box sets of anime and one book. Phil loved Dan’s room, the simplicity made it even better, less overwhelming. Unlike his old room which was always a mess and full of useless things.

On the desk he had a fish tank with baby krakens. They were believed to be incredibly savage and gigantic, so Phil had no idea how they could fit in a fish tank. 

“How do they...not grow?” He asked  
“Oh, my dad enchanted them. He studied something to do with reproduction and alterations of mythical and magical creatures. They were his experiment.”  
“That’s amazing!”  
“Oh yes, you like creatures, right? You can speak to my dad, he loves to speak about his job.”

Phil smiled widely but then remembered something that he wanted to ask since they arrived. 

“Um, Dan, do they...know? Like about us?”  
“Yeah” he shrugged “I mean they’ve always been chill about me liking boys so I guess we’re good”  
“And do they know that I’m a sun? Because they’ll find out. Specially your mom, you told me she’s half-nature half-moon.”  
“Well...I haven’t told them that part and I know they’ll eventually realise, but I’m sure they won’t be that angry...”

They stayed quiet for a bit, both of them standing in the middle of the room.  
“It’ll be okay” Phil said “they seem cool”  
“Yes I guess I’m lucky. That’s why we’re so far away from other moons. They considered our ideals abnormal. So I guess if we explain the curse thing they’ll understand. Plus they might help.”

Phil leaned in to kiss Dan, when the door opened and a small fire ball appeared. It suddenly exploded and turned into a bird. It stood there for a second, looking at them and then it opened it’s peak.

“Dinner’s ready, come down or it will get cold”  
Then the bird flew away.  
“My mom likes to show off her abilities at transformation.”  
“Was that your mom?! It’s impressive!”  
“She likes to turn into animals, when I was a kid sometimes she would turn into cups and plates and scare me when she transformed back.”

They laughed and Dan seemed a bit nostalgic about the memory, and a few moments later, they were downstairs eating. 

“So Phil, what would you like to study?” Joe asked  
“Conservation of magical creatures or something related.” Dan could notice the excitement in Phil’s voice.  
“Really? That’s amazing, I studied something similar.”

They talked about the topic for almost all the meal, Dan and his mom made some options and Dan felt happy that his parents liked Phil.  
At the end of the dinner, they went back upstairs and Dan challenged Phil in Mario Kart.

“You’ll need more than magic to win, my skills are impressive.”  
“Stop bragging Dan, we both know who’s the best.”

The rest of the evening went by in laughter and a defeated Dan. 

“It was because of your stupid all or nothing idea!” Dan complained  
“You agreed to it!”

Phil laughed at Dan’s anger, he surrounded his shoulders and a few moments later he could feel Dan’s head on his shoulder.  
“I’ll let you win next time”  
“Oh shut up”


	20. Protection for the sun

A loud knock on the door woke Phil up. He heard Dan’s parents going down stairs.

The guests room had a window with view to the main street, and he could see an elderly women standing there.

“Oh Gloria it’s 4 am” Joe’s voice was heard

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I felt something just now and it’s important. A sun is close to you. Rather...close”

The old lady moved her head to see the window and Phil hid quickly.

“ _How can she know?_ ” He thought “ _she must be from Nature division._ ”

“Oh really Gloria? Well, we’ll pay attention to any sign of suns around, okay?” Now it was Ann’s voice

“Alright, good night.” The old lady started walking again, Phil noticed that she lived across the street.

The next morning Dan knocked Phil’s door.

“Come in.” He said Dan entered and he looked at Phil.

He slightly had bags under his eyes and his hair was all messy.

“Jeez, are you okay?” Dan asked

“I didn’t sleep very well...um Dan I think we need to tell your parents about my division.”

“Why? Isn’t it too soon?”

“Yesterday an old lady came here and told your parents that there was a sun around, and that they should be careful.”

“Yesterday?”

“Yeah like at 4 am”

“Well, the woman across the street is a-“

“Nature, yes, I kinda figured.”

“Well” Dan plopped besides Phil on the bed “lets tell them. What’s the worst thing that could happen?”

Phil shrugged and slightly smiled at Dan. He liked how his messy morning hair looked and wished he could kiss his forehead. But it would burn. He didn’t know what was more painful, to see him there and not touch him or to get burnt.

After they washed their faces and brushed their teeth, they went downstairs. They stood by the kitchen door, Phil looking at the family pictures, their smiling faces giving him some strange mix of confort and fear.

“Mom, dad...we need to tell you something.”

“Dan it’s okay, we’ve told you how cute you both look together. “ Dan’s mom said.

“It’s not that.” Dan said while scratching his neck and looking down, his face was bright pink.

“Then what is it?”

Dan looked at Phil and nodded. Phil took a deep breath.

“I’m sun. My division is sun. “

There was a moment of silence, Dan’s dad stopped reading _The Constellation_ , a local newspaper. Phil could see literal small fire flames coming out of Jen’s fingers.

“Daniel James Howell! How could you forget to tell us that!” She screamed

Phil looked down, expecting the worst.

“If we had know that your boyfriend was Sun, we could’ve protected him and the house! That’s why Gloria came last night! She could’ve reported him or worse!”

Phil snapped his head back up.

“What? Protect me?” He said doubtfully

“You see, when a sun comes into a moon house, Nature people around notice and call the Nature Delegation and then they take you to Supreme Magical Trial and they decide weather you’ll loose your powers or not. We don’t want that to happen right?”

“But...wouldn’t you be in trouble for hiding me? I wouldn’t like to bother you and-“

“Phil.” Ann’s voice sounded soft now “we told you. You’re not bothering us.”

“And you’re family now, right? This kind of bonds are especial.” It was the first time Dan’s dad had spoken “it’s fine, we know how to do protection spells.”

He smiled at both boys “Thanks. Thank you so much.”

They kept quiet, sharing a confortable silence.

“Oh! Speaking of protection”

“Mom!”Dan’s eyes went wide and his face was bright red

“What’s the deal with your mind Dan! I mean if you two ever get to do something...”

“Mom, stop!”

Phil was laughing at Dan’s embarrassment

“What I was going to say is that, I could make a potion for you boys. That way you will be able to not hurt each other when you touch.”

“You could’ve said that first” Dan said

“That would be great, thanks” Phil said

“Also mom, we forgot to tell you. While we were at school’s library, we discovered something. “

“No one wants to believe us, but I’m sure it’s true”

“We’re cursed.” Dan said

“And we need to break the spell.” Phil finished

“Well...” Dan’s dad said after thinking for a bit. “There’s only one person that can help you with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Three chapters in one day :) I hope you liked them, and sorry if they were bad, but things are starting to get better.  
> Thanks for reading :)


	21. The Chaos Sisters

Dan and Phil were sitting down at an old fashioned living room. Dan’s aunt was an elderly woman, Dan had told Phil that she was the oldest one in his family. She was one of the starters of the magical society and even though her family considered her crazy, she was Dan’s favourite person and he knew that she could help them and so did his father. If it wasn’t like that, then they would never be there.

“Thanks Aunt Maya” Dan said as she handed both boys a cup of tea.  
“Yes, thank you”

Phil couldn’t believe how this woman was so old, it looked like she had Dan's mom age, but she was actually 205 years old. She had a small hunchback and her hair was all white. Her hands where scratchy, prove that she had worked many years cultivating multiple magical plants.

“So, what can I do for you guys?” Her voice was deep but sweet  
“Well, Aunt Maya, we are...cursed” Dan said  
Aunt Maya’s eyes went wide in surprise, she stared at Dan and her aura turned form turquoise to light blue

“How do you know?” Her voice was shaking  
“We found a book in the library” Phil explained. “But no one believes us.”  
“That’s because they have hidden it very good.” She said “they tried to shut me up, but they can’t. Was the book called ‘ _Constellations and their secrets_?’”  
“Yes” Phil said surprised “how did you know?”

Aunt Maya sat as straight as she could and smiled widely, making wrinkles around her eyes.  
“You wrote it” Dan realised

“The page in which you found the information is protected, it can only be seen by suns or moons willing to change.”

They stayed silent, Dan and Phil had so many questions that they didn’t know where to begin.

“Why do you know all of this?” Dan asked first  
“That’s a good story, I would’ve liked to tell you that one, but your parents wouldn’t let me, they said to wait until you grew older.” She rolled her eyes.  
“Can you tell us the story?” Dan asked, as excited as a kid  
“Well, it began when I was 23. I had just graduated and I was ready to begin working for The Supreme Division’s Court. Sounds boring, right?”  
Both boys nodded

“Well, that's what I thought until one day, I stumbled upon a pile of really really ancient books. They were in Latin, no one had a copy of them in English, so I thought I could translate them. But then I was discovered by a sun and they took the books away. It was weird for me because, why would they hide those books?”  
“Did you get to translate them?” Phil asked  
“Just one” Aunt Maya smiled and stood up.

She walked to a cabinet and said ‘ _ego sum honestus._ ’ The door of the cabinet opened, and she grabbed a book she had there. She went back to were they were sitting and gave Dan and Phil the book.  
It didn’t have a title, but a moving image of a constellation.

“The only book I got to translate had very interesting information. And it’s special because it’s full of pictures like the one of the cover. They describe the Grey Hour War as no one ever did. The real fight.”

Dan and Phil went trough pages that had pictures, there were wizards, planets and stars fighting and in the last page, there was the image of two tall and beautiful women. Underneath their picture, the frase said “Chaos Sisters”

“Chaos sisters?” Dan asked  
“Oh yes. They may seem amazing, but they are evil. They were the ones to curse you and they killed my best friend Eris, the only powerful star that could've finished with the curse.”  
“But...this was millions of years ago!” Phil said  
“True, how do you know all these?”

Aunt Maya smiled at them  
“You see, I was born with a gift. That’s why our family think that I’m crazy. I have the ability to live my past lives as myself.” She saw how both boys rises their eyebrows with surprise. “I know, it’s an extremely odd gift. I may have 205 years old in this life, but I’m actually almost two millions and three years old if my memory doesn’t fail.”  
“Wow” Dan said “you’re two million years old?”  
“Yes, and believe me, I still have a lot of time to live” she laughed  
“And you say that the Chaos Sisters caused this mess, but, is there a way to stop it?” Phil asked.  
“Oh yes. Everyone has weaknesses, even the Chaos Sisters. They wouldn’t be able to live without each other. Eris and I tried various times to finish with them during the Grey Hour War, but they killed Erin and I had to vanish.” She kept quiet, her eyes were glassy, as if she wanted to cry “The Chaos Sisters are still alive. They won the war and well, you know the rules in the magic world. Everyone follows blindly those rules because just a few people know the truth and are too afraid to speak.”  
“So...the curse can be undone while they are still alive?”  
“Yes my child. And I’m terribly sorry because I can’t help you to finish them.”

Dan and Phil looked at the ground, they had promised to not loose hope, but it was getting harder.  
“What I can do, is give you the tools to go after them, if you want of course”

Their heads snapped back up at the same time, a smiley Aunt Maya encountered their eyes.

“You see, before dying, Erin shared her magic with me. I have part of her essence in me. I can train you guys, teach you powerful spells and provide you with a part of her essence too, I’ll give you more books for you to read and learn about what you’re going against. But that’s all I can do.”  
“It’s more than enough, Aunt Maya!” Dan said smiling as widely as Phil was.  
"Then let's get started"


	22. Winter vacations

They spent most of the time with Aunt Maya during the winter vacations. Normally they would wake up, have breakfast and after that they went with her to practice. Dan had mastered most of the defence spells and Phil the attack ones. 

“That way you can cover each other’s back” Aunt Maya had said. 

Dan’s mom had prepared the potion that they considered too complicated, so they could touch each other. The potion would last a three days and then they had to drink it again, but not so frequently so it would affect them in any way. 

They also had investigated more about the Chaos Sisters. They found out that the Chaos Sisters hadn’t decided to isolate themselves from the other stars, but they were forced to go, the other stars underestimated them and how powerful they were, so the grief cause the Sisters to curse the creations. 

They also started to learn more ways to attack them and to memorise spells that could be useful in a battle with them.

They were now sitting in the living room, watching a Christmas special that they were showing on TV. They were cuddled together under a blanket, it had been snowing and the temperature had dropped drastically. 

“Dan” Phil whispered  
“Yes?”   
“Tomorrow’s Christmas”  
“So?”   
“Don’t you mind that I’m staying here? I mean it’s a family holiday.”  
“Phil” Dan kissed his forehead “of course not. You’re my family too”

Phil smiled, but it looked like something was still bothering him. 

“Are you okay?” He asked  
“Well, it’s the first time I won’t spend the Holidays with my family. Well just my dad. It has been such a long time since we talked.”  
“You should send him a card, you know? To show him that you care maybe?” Dan suggested   
“Well...I don’t know...should I?”  
“Yes, I mean you had an argument, but you’re his son. He still loves you.”  
“Okay” Phil said after thinking for a while “thank you.” He kissed Dan and they stayed there until they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> I’m sooo sorry for not writing, I’ve been on a school trip and I haven’t had time to write. Sorry if it’s too short too :b   
> But I promise that more chapters will be back soon. I just wanted to let you know that I haven’t forgotten about the story. Thanks for reading! :)


	23. Christmas: In the morning

“Dan! Dan! Wake up!”

Phil was enthusiastically shaking Dan for him to wake up.

“Ugh Phil...what do you want?” He said sleepily   
“It’s Christmas and it’s snowing outside! Come ooon”  
“Five more minutes.” Dan pulled the duvet over his head.

Phil snorted and smiled. He uncovered Dan’s head and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly.

“Alright I’ll get up.”  
Ten minutes later both of them were outside playing snowball wars. 

“Boys!” Dan’s mom called “breakfast is ready, come inside!”  
Phil threw one last snowball at Dan, who started chasing Phil.  
“You’ll pay for that!”

They ran around the house and suddenly slipped down. Both boys started laughing, they were still on the snowy ground, Dan turned his head and kissed Phil. 

“I love you Phil” 

Phil’s heart jumped in his chest and a gigantic smile appeared in his face, Dan’s face was red as a tomato.

“I love you too”


	24. Christmas: In the afternoon

During the afternoon, Dan’s mom made Phil try on a bunch of Christmas sweaters that Dan had.

“Mooom Phil told you, he has his sweater” Dan said when he tried the 6th one   
“Yes, but I’m sure he’ll look better if he uses one of yours”

Phil didn’t really mind, sharing clothes with Dan wasn’t strange for him anymore. They were going to have a small Christmas dinner, Dan’s parents liked to spend Christmas just the three of them and to visit family during New Year. 

This year Phil would be part of their small Christmas and he was thankful for that. In the short time he had been there, he felt like he was part of Dan’s family. 

“Well I think this is the one” Ann said  
Phil looked at himself in the mirror in a black Christmas sweater with a dinosaur in it holding a Christmas present.

“Thanks Ann, it’s amazing”  
She nodded and headed to the door.  
“I’ll go downstairs to get everything ready for dinner, if you want to help you can. Remember today is the only day you’re allowed to do magic” 

She went downstairs singing a Christmas song   
“Ooh I had forgotten about that” Dan whispered.  
“Me too”   
Phil surrounded Dan’s shoulders and both of them went downstairs. There were elves running around, friends of Dan’s mom that liked to help with Christmas decorations.

“Hey Anthea” Dan called one of them  
“Yes?”   
Anthea was short and blond. She was holding a tray with gingerbread cookies.

“What can we help with?”   
“The tree isn’t decorated yet” she said and left  
“Well lets get decorating”  
“Yes!”

Phil loved to decorate the Christmas tree, and doing that with Dan was way better. They thought about using magic, but then decided it was better not to. 

By the time they finished, Phil had broken three spheres and Dan had tinsel around his neck. There was glitter all round the tree, but when they stepped back to look at it, they were happy with the result.

“We did a good job, didn’t we?” Phil said  
“I was expecting for this to be a disaster, but it turned out great.”

Phil laughed and Dan surrounded his shoulders and kissed his forehead.  
“Aaaww guys the tree looks adorable, just like you two.”  
“Mooom” Dan’s face turned red again  
“Just saying”  
She walked away and left, Phil was laughing at Dan’s embarrassment   
“You look cute when your face turns red”  
“Shut up”


	25. Christmas: At night

Phil was impressed with the dinner. Normally he and his father would buy turkey and bread but that was it. Ann had prepared turkey covered in bacon, mashed potatoes, stuffed, cranberry sauce, honey roasted carrots, Christmas pudding and punch.

The dinner was cozy, the conversation was filled with jokes and family anecdotes and Phil couldn’t feel more at home. By the end of the evening they were all full, after a while they al headed to the living room where the tree was.

“We have presents for you guys” Ann said excited   
She moved her wand and two presents appeared under the tree. Dan and Phil sat down and unwrap the presents.

Each one had another sweater. Phil received a book of mythical creatures from Dan’s father and -  
“One of the limited Imperium stones! Thanks so much Ann!” Phil observed the small purple rock and held it in his hand. It started floating and changing colours.

Dan was equally happy with his presents. He got ink for his pen, it was special anti-spots ink, he appreciated the gift because he would write without making a mess just because his left handed. He also got a new vinyl record, his dad knew how much he still liked to use the old turntable.

At the end of each other’s box there was a golden bracelet.   
“What’s this?” Dan asked   
“Your father and I thought that you would need this.”  
“It’s for protection” Joe said   
“Thanks” both of them said at the same time. 

They all exchanged gifts, and after that they all sat to watch Home Alone, a classic Christmas movie.   
Dan and Phil cuddled together, they were about to fall asleep when their parents announced that they were going to sleep.

“Thank you for everything” Phil said before they left  
“That’s what family does, and you’re part of our family now” Ann said  
“Merry Christmas, boys” Joe said “and if you’re going to do anything just do it safe” he winked and left  
“Daaaaaad” Dan whined and covered his face again. 

He stood up and walked to Phil, who was standing at the door frame.   
“Phil look up”  
“A mistletoe” he smiled 

Dan got closer to him and kissed Phil. Both of them smiling into it, making it last longer and not wanting to separate.

But everyone needs air to breathe and so they separated, their foreheads together. 

“Merry Christmas Dan”  
“Merry Christmas Phil”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My school trip is over so I hope I can upload more often again :)   
> Also I had the idea of diving the Christmas Day in three chapters, I hope you liked it and as always, thanks for reading! :)


	26. The most powerful feeling

It was the last day before they went back to school, and Dan and Phil were at aunt Maya’s house. They were listening to her giving them advices on how to act when the time comes.

“Remember, they will try to find you now that they know you’re after them.”  
“Wait what?” Dan said “How do they know?”  
“Dan, you know I’m psychic, right? I know because I saw it.” She smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world   
“So they will find us. Okay” Phil said concerned “what if we’re not ready to fight them?”   
“You are” Aunt Maya smiled “I trained you”

After that, they stood up, ready to go back and pack their clothes.

“Phil, if you want go ahead, I want to ask aunt Maya something.” Dan said

Phil just nodded and left. Aunt Maya was sitting down looking at Dan.

“Oh my boy, you look concerned about something.”  
“Aunt Maya...the other day I touched Phil, but he didn’t hurt my hand...and we hadn’t make any spell.”  
“Well, have you ever seen him glow? Like an intense glow?”

Dan kept quiet. He remembered when he found Phil after his father came to visit.

“Yes” he finally said   
“There’s the answer” Aunt Maya smiled again. “You can touch him because he defended what he believes in. He defended both of you, in front of someone he has known for years. He knew the consequences of his actions and yet, he chose to defend you. That’s one of the most powerful feelings, you know? Love” 

Dan was speechless. He hadn’t even realised what Phil did for him, all that he lost when he confronted his father the other day. He felt horrible for not realising before and he felt he hadn’t done anything for him.

“So” he finally said “I have to do something similar and...that way we can be together?”  
“Yes dear. Well, your curse will still be there, but you’ll be able to be together.”  
“Right” Dan sighed “I feel like shit to be honest. How will I make up to him, he has done something amazing and I didn’t even thanked him.”  
“Oh Dan” Aunt Maya placed her hand on his shoulder “You are already making that. Keep doing what you are doing. I’ve seen your hearts and I’m telling you, in my two million years of life, I hadn’t seen such strong bond. You’re meant to be. Even if all of this sounds cheesy” she laughed   
“Thanks, for everything”

She smiled at him. They stood up and Dan went back home, where Phil was packing his stuff. 

“I can’t find my other sock.” He said and looked at Dan  
He was smiling fondly at Phil

“What?” He asked smiling too  
“Nothing. I just can’t believe how lucky I was to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!   
> Thanks for reading, sorry I couldn’t update earlier but holidays and stuff so thanks for reading!  
> Also, I feel like this story is coming to an end...


	27. The future can change

“Oh I missed the smell of oppression” Chris said entering the main dining room  
“Don’t be dramatic, we’re not being oppressed” Dawn rolled her eyes.

Chris raised his eyebrows at her.  
“Well, maybe exploited” she added

Dan and Phil were eating with their friends during the break. They missed them and they also missed doing magic, they spent all their free period converting inanimate objects into animals among many other things.

Luckily, they were in all the classes together, so if anything happened regarding the crazy sisters, they wouldn’t have to run to find each other.

  
“I’m excited for Creation of mythical creatures.” Said PJ   
“I heard that it’s more history than actual creation.” Said Chris   
“Meh, I still like creatures.” Pj shrugged 

Dan was laughing with the weird accents Chris was doing, but his mind was somewhere else. 

_“Am I a bad boyfriend? Haven’t I proved that I truly love Phil? I mean maybe not because I still can’t touch him. What can I do?_ ” He thought

  
“Dan, wake up!” Phil clapped his hands in front of Dan’s face.

His surprised, blushed face made Phil giggle.

  
“Time for Fortune” Phil said  
“That sounds weird”  
“I don’t name the subjects”

They walked together to the classroom, the place was almost dark, only candles illuminated the place, and a few stars shone in the ceiling.

The chairs were big and rounded, confortable, two chairs pair table. On top of the table there was a big book, a pot of tea and a cristal ball.

  
Phil was looking around in amusement, he had told Dan that the art of fortune telling was one of his favourites.

  
They chose a table to sit on and waited for the teacher to appear. The room was full of chatter and people telling their vacation stories.

  
Dan was in the middle of the story of his awful French teacher when the front door opened and a tiny lady with crazy brown hair and big eyes entered the room.

  
“Hi hi hi little stars.” She said with loud and high pitched voice.

  
The whole room went silent.

  
“I’m Mrs. Twiddle, and we know nobody cares about first day formalities right? Let’s start with the work.”

She clapped her hands and the books turned their pages until they stopped in “ _Chapter 12: Stars and the future in them.”_

  
Dan and Phil looked at each other smiling. It was one of the books Aunt Maya had given to them.

  
Mrs. Twiddle dedicated the rest of her class to explain the relationship between stars and fortune telling. Meanwhile Dan and Phil played Tic-Tac-Toe and Hangman. When the class was over, and they were about to leave, Mrs. Twiddle stopped them.

  
“You” she said, now her voice was deep “oh dear boys.”

  
Dan and Phil looked at each other and then back to the teacher, concerned.

  
“You’re in great danger, oh yes. They are here.”  
“Here? As in close?” Dan asked  
“No... _here_ ” she said

  
Phil felt his heart sinking. Mrs. Twiddle grabbed their shoulders while closing her eyes.

  
“One victory will come.” She said, still grabbing their shoulders. She started to shake slightly. “Confrontation. Fight. Pain. Death. Victory. Change.”

  
Suddenly she separated from them with her eyes closed. She shook her head, as if she was trying to scare a bug.

  
“What did I said?”  
“A lot of words and something about a fight.” Phil answered  
“Oh. Well, sorry if I scared you, this doesn’t happen very often”  
“So...what was that?”  
“Oh, probably your future.” She looked at them worried.  
“Probably?” Dan asked  
“Yes. The future can change.” She shrugged and walked out of the classroom.

  
Dan and Phil stood there, in the middle of the room.  
“So...they are here.” Phil said  
“Crap.”


	28. Weird Feeling

“We must keep our eyes open” Phil said. 

He looked bad, he hadn’t slept last night, thinking about the whole thing. Dan hadn’t slept very well either.

  
“I know, Aunt Maya said they could disguise.” Dan said  
“How are we going to know if they are them.”   
“Well...” Dan scratched his head “Sorry my brain is literally dead. I need to sleep or a coffee. And I think I won’t get either.”

They walked to their first class before lunch, which was Potions II. The class was already half full. They chose the first seat that they saw, that just so happened to be behind Chris and Dawn.

  
“Hey guys.” Said Chris  
“Jeez you look like crap” Dawn said “did you sleep last night?”  
“Or were you doing something else?” Chris winked   
“Chris!” Phil said, blushing a bit   
“No, we haven’t done anything...yet.” Dan smirked  
“Please stop before Phil turns into a tomato.” Dawn laughed at Phil who buried his face on his hands

“Class!” They were interrupted by Mr. Grell “I want to present you two new classmates. Adrian, from Aurantium and Victor, from Flagrara.”  
The class said hi to them and they went to take a seat. 

“Dan...don’t you think they look weirdly similar?”  
“Yes, it’s kinda creepy”

 

 

“Let’s go to the Eclipse” Chris said  
He placed his armed around Dan and Pj’s shoulders. 

“Nah mate” Pj said  
“We go there so often that the waitress already knows what we’re going to eat.” Phil said  
“Weeell boring ding-dongs, what shall we do? It’s Friday!”  
“I’ve heard that The Poisoned Witch has good food too.” Dawn shrugged   
“Done! We’ll go there.”

While Chris and the rest were debating were to go, Phil felt something. He felt as if someone was watching them. 

He turned around and saw the two creepy boys from Potions class.   
Phil slightly nudged Dan. He turned around with a smile which instantly fell. 

“Hey guys, come on!” Pj said  
“We’ll catch you later” Phil said  
“Yeah” Dan agreed 

The three of them looked at each other, shrugged and started walking away.  
Dan and Phil headed to the common room, and they made sure that the creepy boys weren’t there. 

“This has happened all the week” said Phil  
“I know” Dan said “In every place I go, they appear there. Or at least that Victor kid.”  
They kept quiet, until Phil broke the silence. 

“I think...I think it’s them. I’ve been thinking about that since the start of the week.”  
“Well they might be but...”  
“Think about it! Which are the Sisters’ names?”  
“Adara and Vega” Dan said slowly.   
“Their names start with the same letter. They follow us everywhere. They feel creepy and one is in my house and another one in yours.”  
“It makes sense, but...shall we confront them?”  
“Not a good idea” said Phil shaking his head.

  
Dan smiled warmly at him; he understood his fear. He was afraid too. And he would give anything in the world to stop the fear, even if that meant a fight that might end in death. 

“Phil, I’m afraid too. But...I would give everything in the world to see you happy. So if it means that I might die fighting for me and you, and to break this unfair curse...then I will”

From Dan’s chest, a silver glowing started appearing. Phil was staring in aw how Dan’s glow was starting to grow, until it got so bright Phil couldn’t see him. He then touched his hand, and the glow started to be less and less strong, until it was a small light between their hands.

When the light completely died, their hands weren’t hurting each other. Phil touched Dan’s face with his other hand and...it wasn’t burning him.

  
Dan, who had closed his eyes, opened them slowly and saw Phil’s grinning face. He realised what was going on and leaned in to kiss Phil so fast, that they fell to the floor. And he didn’t know _how_ , but it felt _different_.

And as much as they wished for all the problems to end, the problems started when they heard two loud laughs coming from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updatin, I was feeling down :/   
> But I’m back now, and the story is coming to an end...so I hope that I can update more regularly :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	29. Adara and Vega

The two boys started transforming into two tall, skinny and incredibly beautiful women. Their hair was black, their skin white, both of them looked exactly the same, the only thing that made them different was the small constellation marked on their cheeks.

“Aw cute, isn’t it Vega?” Said Adara

“Makes me wanna puke” Vega giggled “I admit, we underestimated you guys, you were smart enough to discover us soon” she continued

“Well, maybe we overestimated you, it wasn’t that hard to find out who you were.” Phil said

“Right” Adara said “you think we’re predictable, how sad”

They both giggled again and disappeared in front of their eyes. Dan and Phil instantly held hands, it didn’t burn anymore. They were back to back, when suddenly they felt how they were being separated. One of the Sisters appeared again between them, pushing them apart. The other sister surrounded Dan and Phil with stellar dust.

“Phil don’t panic!” Dan shouted He didn’t know if he was doing it for Phil or to calm himself down. Maybe both.

“Dan, it’s okay!” Phil answered “Remember what aunt said: _Manus simul_

“I’ll count” he shouted “one, two, three!”

“ _Manus simul!_ ” They shouted at the same time.

Instantly they were at the other side of the room, their hands together. They felt joy for a second, and then they focused on the same thing: beating the sisters.

“Oh we see you’ve received help” Adara said The two sisters looked at each other and clapped their hands. Suddenly both of them had small comets floating in the middle of their hands, and started to fire them at the two boys. They reacted quickly and conjured a shield spell, still holding hands, so the shield would protect them both.

When the comets attack was over, the two sisters disappeared again. Dan and Phil were back to back, still holding hands.

“Ready for another round?” Both said at the same time.

When they reappeared, they weren’t human anymore. Both of them came together to form one big dragon-like monster.

“Let’s take this outside, shall we?” Their voice sounded deeper

Before they could notice it, the monster took both of them in one claw and started flying, breaking the roof above them. Dan and Phil could feel the rain as they were still trapped between the claws of the thing that captured them. Finally, the monster decided to drop them at what they recognised to be the third island.


	30. The third island

They stood up and look around. They were in the middle of a battle field, the ones third graders use.  
Dan and Phil held their wands tight and held hands again.  
The two chaos sisters reappeared in front of them, with their human forms.

  
“A magic battle. That’s better” Vega said  
Adara and Vega attacked at the same time, instead of using wands they were using their hands. Dan and Phil reacted quickly and both of them brandished their wands to contradict the conjuring the two sisters cast.   
Two bright beams of light could be seen colliding, different bright colours emerged from the collision. Dan and Phil were about to lose the connection, about to be defeated, the power of the sisters was way stronger than theirs.

  
“Dan!” Phil shouted  
He turned his head to look at Phil, still battling against Vega.  
“We need to do it. The bond, remember?”  
Dan remembered the last day they trained with Aunt Maya.

_“Guys, I trust that you can do this.” She had said “that’s why I’m going to teach you something really advanced, but powerful, due to your amazing bond.”_   
_They had gone outside, to a big field._

  
_“Now, I will cast a spell on both of you, and what I need you to do is to concentrate on your bond. Think of it as something you can touch, and when the time comes, touching each other in any way, you whisper your element, now thinking about the collision of both. You’ll start feeling power burning between both of you, don’t open your eyes in any moment. When you feel ready, release the magic to your target. Did you understand?”_

  
_“Yes, but, what is that going to do?”_

  
_“It will neutralice them. That will give you time to completely pulverise them.”_

“Yes!” Dan shouted “I remember!”  
“Interrupt the magic collision in three, two, one, now!” Phil shouted  
Both of them broke the connection and quickly casted a shield spell, which gave them enough time to hide behind a big rock.

“Come on guys! Stop making this difficult” said Adara  
“We’ll find you anyway” Vega said  
Meanwhile, Dan and Phil had their arms around each other in a hug.  
“Moon”  
“Sun”  
“Moon”  
“Sun”

  
They were whispering, a small ball of light started to form between them. Their heads were glowing, creating the illusion of a solar eclipse. The ball of energy started to grow between them, they could feel it surrounding both of them.  
“Phil...ready?” Dan said  
“Ready”  
“ _Magicae libero”_ they said at the same time.

  
There was a loud noise of collision, Dan and Phil opened their eyes and got out of their hiding spot.  
They saw a huge crater in the middle of the field, the two sisters were lying in the middle of it, unable to move. Dan and Phil had to act fast.  
They ran to the crater and started casting spells on them, lethal if they worked together as they were doing it.

  
Adara was hard to destroy, but after some resistance and anti-constellation spells, she completely petrified and bursted.  
Dan and Phil, who were still shining, stared at the spot were Adara used to be, completely mesmerised and somewhat proud.

“GREAT!” Vega shouted behind them “CONGRATULATIONS!”  
Dan turned to see Vega was able to move again. She made an aggressive wand movement towards Phil and shouted:  
 _"Subita morte!”_  
 _“Luna clypeus”_ Shouted Dan as he stood in the way.

  
The spell was powerful enough to break Dan’s shield, taking him down.  
Phil reacted quickly and held Dan’s head before it hit the ground. Phil knew he was badly hurt, he was still alive, but he knew that wouldn’t last long if he didn’t do something fast.  
“You took my sister's life away, it was only fair for me to do the same” he heard Vega laughing.

  
Phil felt something growing inside of him. Similar to when his father left him, but stronger. He stood up and threw his wand away. He felt something in the tip of his fingers.  
Vega saw Phil glowing stronger than before, she felt a strange fear inside, but she didn’t back off.  
Phil came closer to her, Vega was throwing all kinds of spells and conjurings, but nothing could penetrate Phil’s light barrier.  
When he came close to her, Phil held her neck and she instantly screamed.

  
“IT BURNS!” She said “IT BURNS YOU BASTARD.”  
“Undo the curse.” Phil answered “Undo the curse before I completely turn you into stardust.”  
Vega was trying to pull Phil’s hands away from her, but her magic wasn’t strong enough without Adara.  
“N-no” she said.

  
Phil kicked one of her legs and it instantly became dust. Vega, who was still trying to escape, shouted and tryed to cast a controlling spell against Phil, which didn’t work.  
“Undo it.”  
“Stars and Constellations, listen to my tongue: _Solve fasciculos execratione maledicta congessit!_ ” Vega said.  
Right after that, Phil heard someone behind, he turned around and saw  
Mrs. Alaria, Mr. Flyer and the director Mr. Holland. Behind them PJ, Chris and Dawn where arriving.

Mrs. Alaria was helping Dan, which Phil was grateful for.  
“I did what you wanted” Vega said “Now let me go!”  
“I can’t trust you.” Said Phil.

  
He grabbed her face with both hands and Vega was gone with a loud 'boom!'  
Phil stood there, looking at the stardust that was left. He fell to his knees and, before he knew it, he was on the ground and the whole world became blurry and black.


	31. In the end

Phil woke up at the school's hospital. The first person he saw was PJ.  
“Hey.” Phil said  
“Phil!” Pj said happily “how are you feeling?”  
“Dizzy. How long have I been here?” Phil asked  
“A week. Dude, you were impressive at that battle.”  
“Dan.” Phil whispered and tried to stand up.  
“Woah mate, hold on” Pj said  
“Pj I need to see Dan, where is he?”  
Pj kept quiet. A silence Phil didn’t like at all.  
“Is he...?”  
“God, no. No no no.” Pj said quickly “But he’s seriously injured.”

Phil knew what he had to do. He stood up from the bed and, before he could be stopped by Pj, the director of the school appeared.  
“Mr. Holland” he whispered  
“Hi Philip, may I have a word with you?”  
“I don’t mean to be disrespectful but, I can’t now.”  
“Daniel is fine for now. Shall we talk?” He said making a gesture to Phil to follow him.

Phil was about to protest again, but instead followed the director to his office.  
“First of all: Thank you. What you both did was very brave. “  
“I just wanted to be free” Phil shrugged “I wanted all of us to be.”  
“You see, the Sisters had made a lot of curses to keep controlling the magical world. One of them was powerful enough to make everyone forget about the real Grey Hour War. They messed with our memories, and now they are back.”  
“Well that’s a good thing...but is our curse undone?”  
“Yes Philip, it is. I’m going to ask you a question: when you were fighting Vega, did you feel her body getting weaker?”  
“Well I...I think so. I can’t clearly remember the whole thing. But she was weaker, by the time she turned to dust, I couldn’t feel any trace of magic in her.” Phil said  
“That’s because, even though you asked her to undo just your curse, your glow was so strong that it broke the rest. You’re very talented and powerful young boy.”  
“Well it wasn’t all me. I was about to die and Dan sacrificed himself for me. Dan is the real hero here.”

There was a small silence, then Mr. Holland spoke  
“Suns are also known as Hearts of gold, you know? You do have one.” Mr. Holland smiled at Phil, who smiled back and started to stand up “One last thing before you leave. You can skip two semesters, you and Daniel, if you want.”  
Phil considered the options. He thought about his friends and the rest of the things they were yet to learn.  
“I think we’re okay like this. But thanks for the offer.”

He waved goodbye to the director and went almost running to the special until of the small hospital.  
He entered the room and saw Dan’s bed. He was sleeping and hardly breathing, but when Phil went to sit down, Dan opened his eyes slowly.

“Hey” He said with a raspy voice  
“Hi” Phil answered

Dan smiled and then fell back asleep. Phil held Dan’s hand, it was cold, and suddenly Dan stopped breathing. Phil felt tears coming to his eyes and he desperately tried to wake him up, but it was useless.

His face was covered in tears, when he remembered the remedy his mother had taught him.  
He placed his hand over Dan’s heart and held his hand with the other one.  
“The sun gives you light, the fire gives you strength, I give you my heart and you give me your life.” He whispered with shaky voice.  
He looked at Dan. His chest wasn’t moving.

Phil hugged Dan, crying silently. He couldn’t believe that Dan wouldn’t be there with him anymore. He wouldn’t see his smile, or his messy morning hair. They wouldn’t go to the Eclipse and he wouldn’t hear him complain about homework anymore and he wouldn’t bother him with awful puns. Dan was gone and Phil felt like it was his fault.

But a few seconds later after Phil casted the spell, he felt Dan’s chest moving slowly. He snapped his head up and saw Dan opening his eyes.  
“Phil...why are you crying?”  
Phil started laughing and leaned over Dan to kiss him.

“You idiot! Don’t scare me like that again!” Phil said smiling and kissing Dan again.  
“Wait what?” Dan laughed into Phil’s kiss.  
It seemed like he was less weak.

“You were gone.” Phil hugged Dan tightly.  
“I’m not going anywhere now” he said  
“I love you Dan”  
“I love you too, spork”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! :(  
> Thanks to everyone who read this story, I loved it although it took me some time to finish it hehe  
> If you want the story to have an epilogue tell me in the comments  
> Thanks again for reading and for staying until the end! :)


	32. Epilogue

“Luce wait!” Phil was running behind Dan and Luce, their daughter  
“Come on dad, you’re too slow.” 

Phil stopped running and used a transportation spell to appear right in front of them.

“Too slow?”  
“Dad! You can’t do that in public!” Luce said, but she was smiling 

They were at the airport, and Luce was about to go to Crowley's school of witchcraft and magic.  
“Why are we always late for everything?” Phil said  
“You should’ve called the cab on time Phil, I’ve told you before.” Dan said annoyed

Luce laughed at her parent’s argument; it was always the same.  
“Attention passengers of the flight 312, please go to the boarding room.”  
“Well, that’s your flight, ugly frog.” Said Phil  
“Don’t call me frog” Luce said rolling her eyes  
“Okay, have fun, make friends, learn a lot and all of that.” Dan kissed’s Luce’s forehead  
“Remember we love you” Phil said and hugged her  
“I love you too” smiled Luce “I’ll see you in Christmas, okay?” And then she started walking to the boarding room.

Dan and Phil held hands as thy saw their daughter leave to the school in which they had have so many memories. 

After 22 years of being together they had hard times, but mostly great memories. They had become members of the Magical Divisions Order, which modified the way the divisions worked. But they also worked in the things that they were passionate about. Phil worked in the investigation of new creatures and their properties and Dan analysed and studied the night sky, he read the constellations and transcribed the future and new laws. 

“Well she’s gone” said Dan  
“Yeah...I’ll miss her”  
“Do you remember the day we met?” Dan said  
“I thought you didn’t want to be bothered because of your headphones” Phil smiled  
“Well that is true, but something about you made me change my mind. And I’m glad I decided to speak to you”  
“I also thought that it was cute how you got scared during turbulence” 

Dan playfully hit Phil’s shoulder  
“Come on you spork, let’s go home” Dan said as he surrounded Phil’s waist with his arm.

He remembered himself to enjoy the contact between them everyday since they fought the sisters. He knew he was lucky to have him, and Phil felt that way too. They were soulmates. It was written in the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have time to post the epilogue!  
> Thanks for reading my story again and for your comments, they make my day :)


	33. Announcement

Hi! I have a question, would you read an original story not phan related? I’ve been having this idea for a story and I wanted to know if you guys would like to read it! :)   
Thanks! <3


End file.
